The Story Of Us
by naughtymango123
Summary: Summary: One day everything changed. Tobias and Tris were happy, living in their apartment, when a little pink plus sign showed up. Tris is gone and Tobias doesn't know why! All he has is a small slither of hope left in a single note. (A/N: No factions, all the Divergent gang is included! I don't own anything!)
1. Chapter 1

The Story Of Us:

Summary: One day everything changed. Tobias and Tris were happy, living in their apartment, when a little pink plus sign showed up. Tris is gone and Tobias doesn't know why! All he has is a small slither of hope left in a single note. **(A/N: No factions, all the Divergent gang is included!)**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so please read it, I hope it will be good. I wrote a poem to do with divergent in class and it turned out well and I enjoyed writing it so I thought I might try writing fanfiction! :)**

**Tris POV: (Prologue):**

Oh God… this wasn't supposed to happen, this can't be happening! It was just supposed to be a normal Tuesday! I'm supposed to meet Tobias for dinner in 2 hours, but I can't, I just can't… I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him that… that… I can't even say it, let alone think it!

I'm going to have to leave, he'll resent me for it, but in the long run it will be the best scenario, I will leave him a note to tell him how much I love him and I had the time of my life fighting dragons with him! And he will be remembered and I will come back, and he will know why I left… one day!

With that said my un-born baby and I leave with bags packed and tears streaming down my face as fast as a waterfall, with two letters in my hand one for Christina and another for Uri my best buds!

**Tobias POV:**

(2 hours later)

She didn't turn up for dinner tonight, I had suspected that she had got held up or gotten sick so I went back to our modern, yet simple apartment that fits our personality perfectly! The interior is black, grey and a touch of red, (Tris always said it was to make it look more comforting rather than depressing, though it's the colour of blood!) I never ever suspected to find a letter telling me that she's left me and will be back one day!

_Dear Tobias,_

_I know that at this point you're probably worried and rather confused, but I want to start off by saying that I love you, more than life itself! However I have left and it's not because of you I love you, remember that! There are just some things I need to deal with alone. I will be back one day, I promise you that now and forever! You will find out why I left one day but for now it shall stay un-said_

_Remember that I love you so much and you have no idea how much this is killing me to be without you, but only for a little while! The story of us may end soon, just always know I will and do love you and will forever and always!_

_-Tris xx_

She's gone, my ray of sunshine that makes my whole world turn around has left, she's broken my heart so much I can't stop the tears running down my red cheeks, and I'm struggling to breath now… no matter what she says I know I did something to make her leave at least she left me with a tiny slither of hope that the love of my life will be back one day! At this point I'm leaning against the kitchen counter hyperventilating and start to make my way to our balcony overlooking all of Chicago and look to the stars whispering into the darkness that continues to consumes me

"I Love you Tris… More than life itself! I will wait until my dying day for you… I miss you"

**A/N: sorry this chapter was short! Please review and give me your feedback on this! The next chapter will be longer I promise!**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Naughtymango123**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading and following (really boosts my confidence). This chapter/update is for you 3! You know who you are so thank you very much! Bye :)**

**Christina's POV:**

When I woke up this morning the last thing I expected was for my day to turn from extremely uneventful to completely panic-stricken. Around 7:00pm this evening I found a letter saying my best friend had left her long-time boyfriend and her best friends, oh but wait there's more, she's also PREGNANT… with Four's kid and won't tell him, whilst I have been sworn to secrecy, I can't tell a single sole! That's one promise I'm not sure I can keep, but I will try.

All of a sudden I desperately try and compose myself as sudden realisation hits me like a bullet to the chest, Tears start to prick at the back of my eyes once I have finished reading the letter written by Tris (more like Beatrice actually, Tris would never be so cowardly! But then again Beatrice wouldn't be so selfish either) making them sting, whilst a get a clump at the back of my throat, making it all dry, making me walk over to the sink and get a cold, crisp glass of water slowly easing the clump away, sip by sip.

After everything has gotten through to my näive little mind and I can think coherent thoughts again I immediately need to sit down while tears spill freely down my face, like a waterfall, not being able to stop them, however much I try! The only thought running through my mind is that my best friend is gone, running away from the miracle she's made with the man she loves, digging herself a lonely, early grave and I can do nothing to stop it, nothing to help her, I can't to turn back time, I can't help my best friend… my sister!

I quickly try and pull myself together, straightening out my shirt, wiping my tear stricken face and quickly calling out to my boyfriend on my way to the door "Will, I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon, Love you" I swiftly leave my regular apartment, with my regular boyfriend and carry my irregular thoughts, running at 100 miles per hour with me, before my boyfriend even had a chance to answer me, let alone comprehend what I had said! I knew that I had only one person I could trust with this!

**Uriah's POV:**

I had just been out for my evening jog and had returned to my apartment all sweaty and smelly when I noticed a letter addressed to me, I ripped it open as fast as I could, crazy excited, but I shouldn't have been… the last thing I thought would be in this letter would be to find out that Tris, the girl who is like my baby sister, has left Chicago and has a bun in the oven, and I have to keep this huge secret that she has just dumped on me, weighing me down like sand bags, yet I wouldn't have it any other way, however awful I may, or may not feel!

Suddenly I start to feel really dizzy and light headed! I can't keep this from Zeke, let alone Four and I can't betray Tris either! As I lean my sweaty body against the countertop (suddenly thankful Mar went out with Lynn tonight) my breathing quickly picks up speeds and coming in short ragged breaths.

"Jees, I need to open a window, it's really stuffy in hear" I say to know one In particular, whilst rubbing my temples gently to get rid of the headache rapidly forming!

Just as my breathing starts to regulate and have gotten over my original shock I get I knock at the door, but before I reach the door the mystery intruder barges straight through my front door and calls out…

"Uri… we have a problem" I personal would know that voice anywhere and indeed she's right, we do have a hell of a big problem on our hands!

**(Time lapse)**

I take another deep breath, as Christina goes through it once again!

Just to clarify Tris is gone, pregnant and alone and Chris and I are the only ones allowed to visit or call her (well the only ones she will answer anyway!) until she is ready to tell everyone and come back. I love the girl, I do, but she can be a right silly, stubborn pansycake at times. However we have both decided that it's not our place to tell Four, it's up to her, we will comfort him and remind him it isn't his fault, but for now that all we can do!

Chris and I discussed our letters with one another and we both got similar letters from Tris, not that it really surprises me, other than Four, Chris and I are the only _'real' _family Tris has left!

_Dear Uriah (wow that's way to formal for you!),_

_I'm sorry to tell you that I have left Chicago! I thought I needed to write you a note because, well… your practically my brother (more than Caleb anyway!) and the best friend a girl like me could ask for, and it wouldn't be right for me to leave and not tell you why!_

_Uriah, I'm pregnant with Tobias's child and you have to promise that you won't tell him, I'm too scared to tell him! I'll be back, okay, I promise and I also promise he will know about his child just not now I need to come to terms with it first. Only you and Chris know where I'll go, but I'm not sure where right now so I will tell you later okay?_

_Love you bro…_

_-Tris xx_

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Sorry theirs no Tobias or Tris in this chapter will be soon, I just wanted to get everything clarified with Tris's best friends and their reactions before I lead more into the story, because otherwise it will get confusing! Hopefully I will update tomorrow, but if not defiantly Sunday! Review please but you don't have to if you don't want, just want some feedback as this is my first fanfic, I'm just glad a few people will read my fanfic, Bye :)**

**-Naughtymango123**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys and thanks for following this story makes me incredibly happy, this is quite an abnormality. Enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Tris's POV:**

At the moment I'm staying at my mum's old house before she moved into the city of Chicago, to work as a conservationist as I favour to David, though I'm not really sure what happened to him. I think he fell in love with my mother, though my mum only liked him as a friend and after she died, I think he fell into a lonely, deep, dark depressed stay and I never saw again. Not that I cared though he was sort of a creep obsessed with fixing everything, fixing people and that's just wrong, you shouldn't try and be someone your no, change someone's personality for others benefit.

If he saw me now he would probably try and be my personal councillor, after leaving Tobias and being pregnant and all, my life without him pretty much went down the drain in a spiral of sadness and tears, until I was in too deep to resurface and change my mistakes.

**(Time lapse)**

There was a knock at the door; I immediately shuck my head as if metaphorically trying to clear my depressing thoughts! I looked around the plain old living room, the dark army green walls surrounding me and camouflaging my thoughts from intruders. The room represented me perfectly, as if it had been made for me and my combat boots!

I stood up from the royal red carpeted arm chair and immediately my hand flew to my non-existing bum on my lower abdomen. I strode over to the dark oak front door and looked through the peep hole and my guard immediately dropped, with a huge smile blighting up my facial features and struggled with the lock as I was rushing to open the door.

I opened the big oak door and ushered the duo in. "hey guys, I missed you so, so much" I say while hugging Uriah and Chris and the same time, my eyes watering ever so slightly, damn hormones

"What's up buttercup?" Uriah Jokes as he wipes the stray tear from my fragile face.

"I'm just happy to see you both…" I say in the most convincing voice I can muster "I'm really, really sorry!" I quickly whisper breaking down and practically collapsing into Uri's arms that embrace me gently as if wondering if I will break like a porcelain doll.

"Hey, hey… it's okay Tris we get it, okay! You were scared and felt like running away was your only option, were here now, it's okay!" Christina says whilst rubbing slow circles in my back, waiting for my sobbing to subside, and about five minutes later it does!

"Sorry… god I'm such a Pansycake!" I try and joke and plaster a small smile on my lips

"You got that right… it's about time you realised" Uriah laughs out in one breath and I gently punch him in the shoulder, telling that was a bit too soon, and all he gives me in return is a sheepish smile and I can't help but laugh slightly!

"So how far along are you?" Christina asks quizzically, damn Candor smart mouths, I mentally curse!

"I'm one month along actually, a month last Sunday!" I say in retaliation to her rather personal question on a very touchy subject, once a Candor always a Candor no matter how many times you move!

"So who wants some dauntless cake…? I ordered it especially" I say in order to change the subject and they both look quite relived though who knows with Uri as he ran straight toward the kitchen screeching "Last one there's a Pansycake!" before I could properly read his facial expression.

**Tobias' POV:**

I storm out my apartment after another beautiful yet disturbing dream about Tris. It's been one month without her and I'm already going crazy. I'm practically grief ridden though she hasn't died! just left me! Damn stop thinking that Tobias, I mentally scold!

Once I arrive at my destination a few doors down in the dauntless complex building I slam my knuckle painfully into the door three times letting Zeke know I'm here and mean business. I get ready putting on my Four façade; though Zeke already knows my name I think he just choses to be ignorant of it which I am grateful_**four**_!

"Hey" zeke smiles as he pulls me into his apartment, with his strong grip. I look across the room and smile at the old pizza boxes left on the couch and the untidiness of the work surface. "Tris would have a fit if she saw this" I chuckle before slightly sighing at the thought of her not stood with me here right now.

"Oh yeah, how are you after all this Tris stuff?" zeke ushers me to sit on the couch as he sighs sympathetically.

"Fine" I mutter, still not wanting to let out my emotions to him. If I did, it would make all of this real, and I don't want that. I just want to stay calm and pretend it never happened. Pretend that when I get back to my apartment, she would be sat there in her bulky combat boots laughing at Uri down the phone. Pretend that when I get into bed at night, she will be there for me to hold onto, and let all of the pain in this world out into by hugging her tight as she whispers sweet nothings in my ear, making the horrid memory float away.

But that's not true. Life is dull. Life is nothing without the six to my four. I don't want to walk back to the once comfortable home and stare at the chilliness of the plain walls, and lay in my cold king-size bed, originally for two, but now too big for any comfort at all. I just want my life back. Is that too much to ask?

"You don't look fine" zeke's usually happy face turns concerned and he stares at me with great depth.

"Well how am I supposed to look then!?" I snap as I rise from my sitting position, before storming towards the door.

"Four!" zeke yells. I look across the room and give him a stare so cold he begins to back off. "What!" I screech slowing sliding down one of the Black stone walls in the apartment "do you want me to tell you that I'm heartbroken over the fact that the women I love left me, is that what you want to here?" I ground out, harsh enough for the other bloke to wince slightly!

"Actually yeah, that's is what I want to hear, for once in your life you can let your guard down, and actually be sad about this, man sometimes you have to break this dark exterior called Four and be… be, well yourself, be Tobias!" zeke says not at all pitying me, but also not harsh, it's kind of nice something that hasn't happened in a month.

"I thought we silently agreed that you weren't going to call me Tobias, I thought you had forgotten!" I point out like it's the most obvious think in the world, but it come out as I whisper. At this point zeke is sat next to me on the cold hard ground

"Listen man, Tris said she would come back have a little faith, yeah?" Zeke says ignoring my last comment, ignorant pig I mentally think though it puts a small smile back on my face which is the first one since Tris left!

"By the way where's Uriah I haven't seen him today?"

"Well that poor pansycake was going shopping with my Chrissy, ever since Tris left shes ben dragging Uriah with her! I think it's because he was also close to Tris!" Zeke casually states, ignorant of my present predicament, AKA being without Tris… My Tris!

"well I better go… bye Zekey" I say getting up from the floor my butt rather cold and rushing out the apartment so fast I can only here Zeke's response as the door is half shut, I run back to my apartment and straight to my balcony, letting the tears fall feeling in the safety of my home, the home that reminds me of TRIS!

I look over all of Chicago and look to the stars whispering into the darkness that continues to consumes me, wherever I may be

"I Love you Tris… More than life itself! I will wait until my dying day for you… every night I will be here looking up at the night sky hoping you're looking at them too, reminding myself you're not as far away as I may think" I say all that and it leaves me breathless. I slid down against the railings letting my tears slowly dry, whilst humming the tune to Starlight by Taylor Swift, Tris always liked her! Falling into a restless sleep thinking of Tris!

**A/N: Thank you great readers for, well reading I guess :) Thanks also to my girly best friend Hollyoaker123 for helping me with the touchy feely stuff that's not really my area of expertise! Well that was along chapter (yay for me)! So I need your feedback on what the gender of the baby should be and possibly name suggestions. So please Review and give them to me and I'd also like to know if this is actually okay or quite bad! Thanks for reading next chapter should be up Sunday or Monday at the latest! Thanks for reading and following, Bye :)**

**-naughtymago123**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to say thanks to maggiescousin from PMing me, great ideas and just really nice so thank you! I have lots of views so thanks (like 833) but it would help me out a lot and they make a girl very happy and make my day when I get the odd review, but I'm not going to beg, that's just weird! :) Moving on… chapter 4.**

**Tris' POV:**

I feel a horrid jerk come from the bottom of my stomach, awakening me from my restless slumber, making me leap out of bed which happens to feels cold without Tobias next to me and make a quick dash from the bathroom, collapsing in front of the toilet emptying my guts into it, my hair floating everywhere with no one to hold it up, no Tobias… Great just more morning sickness that I have to go through alone!

I slide down the bathroom wall on to crystal white, refreshing tiles so that I'm sitting opposite the toilet; I suppose it's my fault that I'm alone. It's all my fault that I got pregnant and left him, but I can't help wondering why he didn't run after me. If he loved me so much why didn't he fight for me! Why didn't he run and find me, tell me I was wrong! Why didn't he tell me he loved me, and force this stupid secret out of me! He should have known I wasn't strong enough to cope on my own! He should have figured out something was wrong when I left, he should of known that since the fiasco with Peter this would all be too much for me to handle!

Suddenly in my raging, hormonal mood a flashback of us together hits me like a tidal wave slamming into me with over 1000 gallons acting as a brick wall which completely knocks the breath out me as all I can do is sit there whilst practically watching a black and white movie stream in front of my eyes, its painful to watch the memories, yet there's nothing I can do to stop it, I don't want to stop it however much it makes my chest ache…

_Flashback…_

_Tobias and I were lying in our king sized bed in our fairly big apartment, snuggled up close under the redish sheets in pyjamas (well me in pyjama's, Tobias is shirtless with only basketball shorts on!) eating strawberries dipped in chocolate (our favourite), watching one of my favourite movies, the fault in our stars, such a classic book, which eventually developed into a film!_

"_Tobias I'm hungry..." I whine out while he chuckles to himself making his chest rise and fall (not that I'm staring or anything, simply admiring my toned boyfriends (delicious) abs!)_

"_we could order pizza if you want" My stomach growled as if agreeing with him "I will take that as a yes then" he laughs out with his signature smirk plastered on his face whilst getting up to grab his iPhone to call the pizza delivery guy, I think his name was Pete, Peter maybe, I am not sure!_

"_Hey babe…?" Tobias called "we have no money; I will have to go out and get some, if the pizza guy comes back and I'm not here just tell him to wait, yeah?" he says swiftly walking into the room_

"_Okay, have fun, I'll miss you" I say just as he leans down and gives me a quick peck on lips_

_(Time lapse)_

_KNOC, KNOCK, KNOCK_

"_Ahhhh pizza, god I'm staving they could of gotten here a bit quicker Jees" I quickly mumble as I head to our front door not realising I'm till in my pyjama's!_

_As I open the door, the man in front of me holding the pizza, sort of looks like a tired drug dealer, with his uncut facial hair, sloppy clothing and red raw eyes, and I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or get ready to kick his arse._

"_So you think I should have been quicker then? Do you STIFF?" he spits of the last word like venom that would kill me! "Even though you took all the time in the world to get to the front door, you're not a very good STIFF are you if your still dressed in pyjama's" he practically spits in my face and he shoves me inside my apartment, okay now in worried!_

"_I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson STIFF" he screeches as he throws a fatal punch to me jaw and I can practically hear it break, though that could be my imagination! He grabs me by the hair to the balcony whilst repeatedly kicky my in the ribs, the pain making my vision go white for a moment! He shoves me up against the rail and tosses me over all I ca do is hold on as he tries to punch me in my temples __**'slam'**__ fist connected with my left temple and my hands release the rail, as I'm quickly falling into unconsciousness, strong arms claps around my tiny frail wrists and pull me up again! I would know those hands anywhere… Tobias Is the last thought I have as I quickly drift into unconsciousness once again_

_(Time lapse)_

_I'm in my kings sized bed again... it must have been a dream, I didn't get attacked as I try and sit up feel a burning sensation near my ribs and let out a loud groan. "shhhhh, baby, you're okay! I'm here now" I hear my boyfriend say trying to sooth me with his words which he does._

"_So it wasn't a dream?" I croak out_

"_no I'm afraid it wasn't, the guys gone though I beat the crap out of him, for what he did to you babe, I never want to come that close to losing you again!"_

_You won't baby, I love you!" I say tears streaming down my face_

"_I love you more Tris" he states whilst he whips the tears from my eyes_

_(End of flash back)_

I am a crumpled mess on the floor, my tears streaking my face in every way and I left me utterly breathless from the whole the thing, it honestly feels like a lifetime ago! Something I will never get back again. I'm finally starting to show, after two months without Tobias, that means two months with my baby. I don't resent my baby I resent myself. I LOVE my baby after all it is a part of Tobias to but if he won't take me or the baby back at least I will have a mini Tobias with me so I sort of wont a boy if that scenario were to happen!

"I love you Tobias" I mumble into the abbess as I slowly fall into unconciouness…

Suddenly someone suddenly barges through the bathroom door. Though im too far goe to register what happened…

"TRIS… are you okay, you didn't answer the door….?" is the last thing I here before I black out from stress….

**A/N: Thanks or reading means a lot, sorry it's not the best fight scene in the world I wanted something close to Tris' ambush at the chasm in Divergent, so yeah… a bit of Fourtris in this chapter to keep you happy, the next Chapter could be up tonight but if not Monday night as I have school tomorrow, BYE :)**

**-naughtymango123**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would like to thank Divergent Love (guest) and Maggiescousin for your amazing comments they make me so very happy, Divergent Love you should make an account, I wrote this as my second chapter today as a thank you to the both of you! On to chapter 5!**

**Uriah's POV:**

**(1 hour earlier)**

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Damnit Christina, Marlene's still here, I mentally curse as I make my way to the door but I'm too late as Marlene gets their first, "Oh hey Christina, I didn't know we were hanging out today?"

"Hey Mar, actually I'm here for Uri, we have a… thing today" Christina explains lamely

"What kind of thing? Can I come along?" Marlene suggested being the beautiful, kind-hearted self she usually is and it breaks my hearts knowing that I can't tell her, that I'm lying to her every day!

"I'm really sorry babe but you can't come… we are umm… planning a surprise, so you can't know about it... yeah that's it!" I say proudly, that was the best save ever, nailed it!

"Oh um okay, bye I guess" Marlene says really quite unsure on what to think though I didn't pick up on it.

"Bye sweetheart, Love you" I say in rushed voice, I quickly peck her on the lips and I'm out the door, I have a bad feeling about today, something's wrong, I can feel it.

**Marlene's POV:**

My boyfriend has just left me in our apartment with one of my best friends; I have got to talk to Will about what is happening around us. Something's going on between them, they have never been close, to the contrary actually they were just casual friends now their always doing something together, Uriah's keeping something from me, I can tell! I just hope they… no forget it it's a stupid thought.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

Who could that be, Tris is gone, Uriah and Christina are God knows where and I Shauna and Zeke are probably with Four. I start to make my way over to our wooden black door, thinking of who it could be all the while getting a stabbing pain in my gut telling me what's ever is happening around me is most certainly not a good thing.

I look through the peep hole and though I didn't think he would be here it makes more sense than most options, so I open the door plaster a smile on face, though it's not needed as its returned with a very sad looking Will and I immediately open the door and wave him in and offer him a seat on the couch.

"Marlene, we need to talk about Chris and Uriah, there keeping something from us, you don't think there having an affair do you?" Will is practically pleading with me to tell him that's he's wrong, being silly, though I can't reassure him, because I am thinking the same things!

"I really don't know any more I have a horrid stabbing pain in my gut saying the same thing, I just can't bring myself to believe it" I say close to tears, but I mask it.

"we should just wait it out, if they go of again we could follow them, but until then we'll have to act like nothing's wrong?" it's more of a statement but he phrases it as I question and all I can do Is nod my head slowly trying my hardest not to think of the worst possible scenario!

**Uriah's POV:**

**(Present time)**

Me and Chris barge through the front door, worried about Tris as we have been at the door for like 10 minutes but no one came to the door, eventually we could here muffled sobs coming from the upstairs window so I did the only thing a normal, sane person would do whilst panicking… I broke down the door!

"TRIS…" I practically scream knowing something's wrong with her, I could feel it in my gut since I woke up this morning, I should have gotten here earlier, God I hope it's not the baby. I run up the stairs taking two at a time Christina close behind me, I here sobbing come from the room down the hall and kick it open as fast as possible, I see her on the floor in tears! "Tris… are you okay, you didn't answer the door…." I quickly rush out though I can tell shes losing consciousness "hey Tris, Tris stay with me okay, Tris…" and that's all I could get out before she had imminently left the world of the living into blackness…

I then picked up her small fragile body and took her to the emergency room, worried about my little sister, I knew it was nothing but I wasn't there the last time so I wasn't going to mess up again!

Around an hour later she was tucked up in a hospital bed me and Christina on either side of her, each holding her cold hands, afraid for heath! The doctor said she had a stressful dramatic episode or in other words a panic attack which caused her to black out. The doctor won't know if the baby is okay until Tris wakes up as she was bleeding a little and can give her an ultrasound scan to determine if the baby is healthy or, well the other option won't happen, it can't, it just can't! It would crush her to find out that she had had a miscarriage and couldn't do anything to stop it!

"Hey, where am I" I hear Tris croak out and I exhale a large breath I didn't realise I was holding and tighten my grip on her hand.

"Thank God, you have no idea how worried we were" I say tears coming to my eyes as I realise I have to tell her what happened.

"Yeah, Uri even had to break down the door" Christina tries to joke, but it doesn't really work, it just leaves us all looking sad!

"What happened Tris? we found you in the bathroom unconscious!?" I say, I just need to know, so I can help her in any way I can, I owe it to Four as well as myself. Tris comes into a detailed explanation of what happened up until she blacked out, and it made me feel guilty that no one was there for her. "What happened after you found me?" she asks quietly, almost like shes knows shes not going to like it.

I gripped her hand with both of mine before I answered her "Sis, the doctors said that you were very stressed and rather depressed that it brought on a dramatic episode that you can't stop when they occur and you, um, sort of started to bleed so the doctors need to an ultrasound to see if the baby is okay!" once she had comprehend what I had said she started nodding furiously and with tears streaming everywhere "I just I love my baby so much, I can't lose it!" she sobs and all I can do is sit with and hold her, whilst she cries into my shirt

Suddenly Christina speaks up "Tris, honey, maybe you should call Four, he should be here, you know just in case?" she speaks with optimism in her voice though we all no it's wasted.

"NO… I don't want him to find out like this, knowing I killed my our bay because of the sadness I have been carrying around with me like a permanent shadow, No, I just can't!" she says with the most sadness a person could have and just cries heavier into my T-Shirt, it's a valid question just not the right time for it.

**Tris' POV:**

**(Time lapse)**

"Ms Prior, I am fully a where that you have had a long day but I need to put this on your stomach it will be cold and may tickle slightly but we need to see if there is still a bay inside you" the doctor says losing patience as my stubbornness kicks in, and I repeatedly tell him my baby's fine and that I don't need an ultra-m-thingy, when it actually fact I'm too scared to find out!

"Fine but I'm telling you now nothing's WRONG" I say in the most intimidating way I can mutter after this hellish day and my nerves on high alert scared for my un-born child!

I watch as the pompous Doctor squirts the blueish, sticky fluid onto my stomach whilst I stare at the screen, waiting, simply waiting…

"Miss prior your baby is…."

**A/N: Ohhh cliff hanger, sorry about that, I thought it would be kinda lame if I told you the answer straight away! I'm not entirely sure if this was that good of a chapter as the others. Tobias will be in the next chapter, I was going to put him in this one, but I thought that I would update instead! I hope that was the right choice. Whilst I'm here I'd like to say thanks for my most recent followers and the fact that I have 1,377 views! Yay! I will update Monday or Tuesday, Bye :)**

**-naughtymango123**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Ahhhhhh, thank you so much for my reviews no one could stop my smiling even if they tried! I want to say thanks to my best friend Hollyoaker123, Lauren (Divergent Love, yours was the best and most touching!),, Sugar321 and Maggiescousin you all wrote the best comment like ever!**

**Tobias' POV:**

Ever since I woke up this morning I have been awfully grumpy. I've had a bad feeling in my stomach all day. I know something wrong I'm just not sure what it is though. It's times like this when my mind wonders back to Tris my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, though it was never really official! I can't help but think that shes in trouble like she needs me, like that's the reason I feel helpless and unsettled. I walk back into my black sullen room and fumble with my phone, wondering if its work calling Tris again, but I do anyway…

**RING, RING, RING, RING…**

"Hello, who's this ringing my patient?" I man asks down the phone and immediately come concerned at the word 'patient'

"What do you mean patient, what's happened to her" I quickly rush out!

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you that, patient's confidentiality, I can ask her family or maybe her friend for you..?" at those words my heart suddenly plummets, she doesn't need me anymore!

"Never mind, shes obviously fine without me" I say in harsh tone then hang up rudely.

I through my phone against the wall and it makes a dent, then punch it so I have to matching dents apart from, one was made by a phone and the other made by my bloody fist, I slide down the wall my face in my bleeding hands, sobbing into them, I'm a complete mess

"I've lost her, the love of my life, she doesn't need me anymore she didn't even tell me she was in the hospital! I whisper into darkness which just makes me sob harder until I have no tears left and slowly drift in to a hellish, lonely darkness

**Tris POV:**

Ms Prior your baby should be perfectly healthy. I exhale the breath I had been holding for what felt like forever so much so that I got a burning sensation in my lungs! Tears streaming down my face uncontrollably from joy!

"Thank you, so much" I say so quietly I'm surprised he heard, I gently rest my head on Uriah's shoulder, quickly falling asleep, comfortable and content in his brotherly embrace, but apparently not nearly fast enough as the conversation that occurs could change my life (again) forever…

**Uriah POV:**

"Umm, Sir you're close to Ms Prior, Correct?" he asks very unsure, though I'm not sure what it has to do with anything.

"Yes that is correct, shes my sister" I state simply "but what does this have to do with anything?" I ask utterly confused.

Well, there was a man that called her phone while she was out of it, so I took it for her and he sounded really relieved when I answered, and concerned when I told her she was in the hospital and then I said she had family and friends he said, I guess she doesn't need me anymore though it sounded distant like he was talking to himself!" one those words came out of his mouth I knew immediately that he was talking about four and I visibly paled, at least Tris and Chris are asleep, but I have no idea what to do… Crap!

**A/N: Fourtris will exist eventually! I'm really sorry its short but I assumed you'd rather have a chapter tonight than none at all, my friends dragged me out tonight and I have just watched a very emotional episode of criminal minds were my favourite character almost dies 3 times in the same episode so I'm like curing a lot! So if I add anymore it wouldn't make sense, sorry again and review please I will update a bigger chapter tomorrow! Bye :)**

**-naughtymango123**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, especially hollyoaker123, Maggiescousin, divergent love, sugar321 and everyone else for reading or reviewing! To my anonymous guest, thanks for your review and I know that Tris' decisions were rather stupid but it will all make sense eventually I have something big planned that will make everything make sense in the end, hope that helps and its killing me as well!**

**Tris' POV:**

One month ago, I was lying I a hospital bed, worried about my unborn baby, hoping with all my heart that world wouldn't be so cruel as to take away something that is my whole world from me again

_Flashback…._

_As the conversation rang out like alarm bells ringing in my ears, I practically begged myself to slow down my heart rate and relax my breathing so I could control my fear and then maybe, just maybe it will never exist!_

_However, this nightmare which I could never wake up from was actually real life and Tobias, he knows, and he won't come and sweep me of my feet and tell me I'm safe, it official real I am without him I can't pretended I have ben living in a fairy-tale where the witch steals the beautiful princess and her princess rescues her and they get married and have children running around their palace. This isn't a fairy tale and my price charming has given up on me! A tear drops down my face and no one notices, but Uriah's grip just tightens around me protectively, thank god for him otherwise I wouldn't be able to get through this one my own!_

_End of flashback..._

Now, I'm well into pregnancy (3 months to be exact!) and that day still haunts me, one again hurting Tobias, though I'm in too deep to change my mind and retreat back to the good old days. Every day that passes is another day towards the finish line! Every day I dream of Tobias trying to find me, our undying love for one another, no matter how much I have betrayed him, those thoughts and those moments get me through the day!

Every day I wonder if he will ever forgive me for leaving, for taking away his child. I'd go back but as I have left it for so long it will just make it worse, I will wait until my baby has been born into the world of the living, so I won't be able totals anything back, no regrets all that crap!

My mother often used to talk fondly about her life before being a wife and mum and I could tell that she didn't have the best of un-bringing's a child could have but that didn't stop her being the most kindest, selfless person she could! I worry every day that I don't live up to her expectations of me, she knew I would be the best person I could be yet I didn't tell me long term boyfriend I was pregnant with his child. Instead I showed my cowardice and broke my only, loving stable relationship. I'm not married; I am alone with a kid on the way. I single teardrop cascades down my slightly rosy cheek, hoping against hope that my mother would be proud of me and love my unconditionally however big my mistakes are.

I have to carry on my dead mothers legacy, who died unfairly in a drive by shooting along with my farther who was always disappointed in me, and I was left with only Uriah, Christina and my brother Caleb, though he washed his hands of me as soon as he found out the post-mortem of parents and choose the enemy's over me, and I never saw him again, my only family was Uriah and Chrissy!

**Tobias' POV:**

Today marks the day Tris left, it's been three months now and I still don't know why she was in the hospital and I can't bring myself to call her either, it's just too hard.

But today also has another special meaning, today is the day me and Tris first met, the day everything changed!

_Flashback…_

_I here shouting coming from inside the store_

"_Uriah, get back here right now or I'll chuck this cookie dough at you an di promise it will hit you in the temple" it's a girl shouting… about cookie dough? An dim pretty sure its Uriah, Zeke's little brother, practically my little brother as I round the corner down the frozen sections and she a small breathtakingly beautiful girl, I recognise here from somewhere as images flash through my mind, I party, Zeke's party but I never spoke to her though, then suddenly a voice enters my thoughts._

"_Four" Uriah squeal's "help me Trissy's being mean to me!" he says matter-of-factly in a childish voice_

"_Really Uri, baby voice and you hide behind your brothers bestie?2 she says mockingly whilst winking at me, Oh my God she remembers me, I actually think my stomach flutters slightly and I mumble a hey in response as push Uri into the frozen peas offer Tris my hand to shake which she accept._

"_God Uri, stop being such a pansycake in front of the pretty lady" I say putting on my lady winning smile._

"_Seriously, that all the got, yours games pretty poor cheap shot, get new lines then call me" she says in a sassy tone "Come on Uri lets go..." and with that shes gone._

"_Ohhh, you got burned… who's the pansycake now" Uriah says will shaking his finger around like a teenage girl, god that boy has got to grow up, then follows Tris down the aisle, _

_End of flashback…_

That memory just leaves me feeling exhausted and alone, yet puts a smile on my face, I quickly go into the kitchen to fetch a glass of fresh, crisp water and gulp it down like Mo Farah on steroids then I gently collapse onto the couch already having enough of this day and it's only lunch time but I can't bring myself to eat, instead I lay my head on the arm rest and drift into a Tris filled world, the best kind of world there is!

**A/N: the chapter will get better, I hope this is longer for you (which it is over 1000 words). I'm going to move off the subject of Tris being in the hospital into greater hopefully less depressed things though it always end up like that… anyway hope you enjoyed it please review, BYE :)**

**-Naughtymago123**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: I forgot tell you all that I will not be updating on Wednesdays as I have swim practice for most of the night! Thanks for all me reviews, the comments were AMAZING as per usual, keep it up book lovers! Now on to chapter 8….**

**Tris' POV: **

2 months later…

I am 5 months into my pregnancy and I think the worst of my morning sickness is finally over! Uriah and Christina are coming with me to my doctor's appointment, as I'm finding out the gender of my baby and they don't want me going on my own, though I really think it's because they don't want be freaking out again which would mean more hospitals! But it's still really sweet of them.

After that and the initial shock of my baby's gender, we are going shopping for my kid, Christiana insisted that we go and we all had to be 'willing' participants! (Though 'willing' wouldn't be the word I would use, though I do want to get an outfit of my little baby!)

Suddenly my stomach starts to make gurgling noises and quickly lurches, oh no… I'm going to puke… damnit, I jinked it, didn't I! That is the last though I have before I make a quick dash for the bathroom with a hand covering my mouth!

**Marlene's POV:**

Great, just perfect! He's gone off with her again! It official they are having an affair and don't have the guts to tell us, he keeps going off with Christina and he was never as close with her, like he was Tris. With Tris, it was normal, they had the perfect brother/sister relationship and he never had it with Christina. This time though he didn't even have the curtsy to tell me to his face this time it was a slimy text that's not even proper English. UURRRGGGHHHH!

_**Heyy Mar,**_

_**Going out with Chrissy!**_

_**Talk L8r, yeh?**_

_**Luv ya,**_

_**-Uri**_

Right, that infuriating text is the last straw; I'm getting Will and we are going to follow them!

**Christina POV:**

"Hey, did you escape without them noticing? You know Tris would freak if she knew" Uri asks desperately

"Yeah I did, I just shouted to him whilst swiftly walking out the apartment, he probably won't notice though, boys are so clueless!" I say, lying through my teeth, we had a huge argument actually.

"HEYY, NOT NICE CHRISSY!" Uri whined like a child, maybe he's the kid Tris is having, wait that wouldn't work... let's forget that train of thought shall we?

"Yes you should, and you do realise you said that out loud, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, did you know?" Uri says like an English teacher whilst glancing at his watch, forgetting the last thing I thought, well said, I guess, he starts the engine and puts gas on the peddle until were zooming down the highway towards Tris.

**(Time lapse, 1 hour later…)**

**Tris POV:**

Once they had finally got here we made are ay to the hospital, I was waddling slightly because of my swollen stomach, but in due course it will only get bigger, good for the baby, not so much for me, I guess.

"Hello, Ms…" I am brought out of my thought by a lady in a white cloak, politely addressing me whilst pushing me towards the chair "ah yes, Prior, please take a seat for me Ms Prior" I nod slightly and do what the women tells or the while gripping Uriah's hand, whilst he guides me like the best brother he is.

"Hello Ms Prior, my name s Dawn, I will be your 'new' doctor from now on, so when you're in labour, I will be your doctor or maybe someone to just answer any questions you may have" she states with a threatening smile on her face, and once again I just nod politely, afraid how my voice will sound if I speak.

"I'm going to put this liquefied jelly on you now so, please lay back, let's have a look at your healthy baby shall we, and I'm right in assuming that you want to know the gender?" she asks like the polite person she is and its getting quite annoying though I return the gesture, equally as kind.

"Yes please, that would be nice, thanks" I say in retaliation to her question whilst scooting back in the chair, whilst staring intently at the screen that shows my baby, however I'm looking at it like it has eight heads… "it's beautiful, my baby is perfect" I squeak out tears tumbling down my face, I turn to look at the adopted family that I have with me and they all have lopsided grins on their faces with tears gushing everywhere, gods they look like maniacs, though I doubt that I look much better

"Thats an understatement, my niece or nephew is perfect" Uri says will kissing my head, his eyes never wavering from the screen, which makes me smile wider!

"It's a niece actually, Tris you have a baby girl" she announced proudly, at that point my eyes started spilling with joy filled tears and my smile got wider than I thought was possible and I got showered with kisses and hugs from the my only family my baby will ever know! She will never meet any of Tobias' parents, God no!

**Christina's POV:**

We walked out of the hospital and down the high-street to be met with two very shocked, angry and confused faces and then the next thing I know, Tris screamed loudly and fled from the scene, down the street as fast as Mo Farah or as fat as her pregnant legs could carry her, Uriah hot on her heels, but me? I was stuck frozen in my spot, staring at their amused yet shocked faces, staring down the street that Tris had fled, more tears adding to the list, Oh CRAP!

**A/N: OHHH, cliify, do you know who the people are? How was this chapter? Are you happy with the gender of their baby and how it happened? Let me know! Please review, they make my day! Thanks for all my follows and favourites, love'em! See ya later… :) **

**-naughtymango123 **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: OMG… Sorry for the late update I saw THE FAULT IN OUR STARS on Friday night after school with my best friends and last night I had a sleepover with them as well! Btw thanks you so much for all my reviews follows and favourites, I had over 20 emails telling me about them all and I was honestly ecstatic, Thanks you, like thanks so, so much. Enough of the touchy feely stuff, on to the next chapter…**

**Marlene POV:**

Oh my freakin God. That's just… Oh my God. She… Tris… He… What?"

"What the hell is going on" I ask disbelievingly, though Tris left and Uriah ran after and Christina is the only one left and shes just has a blank look on her face, frozen in her spot! "Christina" I say again losing Patience "CHRISTINA!" I shout, nope still no response so I do the only thing I can think of… I slap her, hard! Ahhh, Glad to get that out of my system!

"What the hell Marlene" Will asks shocked that I just slapped his girlfriend; apparently it also brought him out of some sort of mind control illusion.

"Ummm, what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow us? I swear to god if you did I'm going to kill you! You can't say anything! OMG what about Tris? Uuggghh, I hate my life!" Christina rushes out in one breath, Wow I really did wake her up.

"Umm well we thought that you were both having an affair, we followed you, don't kill us, I love you, why didn't Tris tell me, why didn't you tell me, OMG I'm having a heart attack!" Will says rather sheepishly whilst we are both giving him death glares… he's an idiot and spends way too much time with Chris, OMG, really Will? I ask silently to myself whilst gently rolling my eyes.

"YOU IDIOT!" we both screech at the same time, though probably for different reasons

"Let's forget about him, we need to follow Tris" I say resolving the situation

"No you can't, she would never forgive me, and no one was supposed to know other than me and Uri until she was ready to tell you!" she says desperately

"Well you don't own me and I'm going after her, she needs us now more than ever, you can stay here staring at the pavement or you can do something productive and come with me to help find her!" I say walking off, with them both following my lead in the direction they had previously fled down.

**Uriah POV:**

"TRIS! TRIS SLOW DOWN! IT'S GONNA BE OK. CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT THIS?" I scream desperately at the empty pavement in front of me. Although she's 5 months pregnant, she's still pretty fast, like a little Tinkerbell fleeing from the mess she's made.

Once I catch up to her shes crying uncontrollably sitting underneath a beautiful, yet dying elm tree, Seems coincidently fitting for the time being. I don't say anything, but I give her a sad smile but no pity, she hates pity. I just sit down next to her and put my arms around in a comforting yet protective grip, knowing that's what she needs more than empty, meaningless words.

**Tris POV:**

Everything is just flowing past me like a black and white movie, but not a happy Cinderella story, more like the Fault in Our Stars where people die and the world doesn't give a damn, you can't do a thing to stop it, you can only sit there and watch it happen, however much you want to change it! Tobias always used to say You die, I die. I never understood that until now, I never understood how much it hurts to be away from the one you love, especially when it's your fault! In a way I'm like Augustus Waters, he told Hazel he was fine, great even, I said the same thing to Tobias, when in actual fact 'I lit up like a Christmas tree' just like him and I should have just been honest and then I wouldn't be in this stupid mess.

Now Will and Marlene know which just means _he_ will find out soon, and all I can do is sit back in Uriah's arms and watch it happen. I'm not cut out for the brave or the selfless or even the intelligent, as I ran away like a selfish, unintelligent coward. You could call that someone with a lot of divergence in their system, but I just use it in its opposite function!** (A/N: does that make sense?)**

A voice gropes me away from my saddening thoughts "Are you okay?" wait what..? That's not Uriah, I look at him to see that he's staring wide eyed at someone in front of him and his grip hardens on me; I slowly look up afraid of what I might find, I feel like a deer caught in headlights, shocked and afraid…

"Tris it's okay!" the person speaks again

"Marlene, stop, just stop, you know nothing, go home!" Uriah says with an exhausted edge to his voice, I didn't think everything I was going through stressed him out as well, I guess I didn't think about others when I made my decision.

"I know enough, Uriah, shes one of my best friends as well, if I can help I WILL, got that!" she says angrily, wow that girls on fire…

"Mar you don't understand what shes been through, what _we _have been through, I will not let you hurt or judge my sister" Uriah says defensively, which just makes me cry harder, she sighs, then kneels down and gently places her hand on my knee, it's supposed to be a comforting gesture I guess."

"Tris I know I may not understand, but I'm here for you, we're here for you… always! Were still the same friends you once knew!" she says calmly, realising maybe her ambush approach earlier wasn't the best route to go down.

"T-thank y-you for u-understanding" I stutter out leaving Uri's embrace and hanging onto Marlene for dear life whilst she hugs me back equally as tight! "But you can't tell him, he doesn't know!" I sate confidently.

"Hey sshhh, I wont okay I promise, besides it's okay, it's actually better than I first thought, I originally though Uri was having an affair, but know I know he was just being the best brother he could be" she looks at him apologetically and he just sits there with a blank look on his face.

"Sorry, but no, Uri was just being the best big brother he could be" I state while giving him a small smile which he returns gratefully

"I was actually, I'm pretty good at being 'responsible'" he says and with that everyone starts laughing at the unfathomable thought whilst he just sits there with a confused look on his face!

**A/N: How was that… okay? Quote from FAULT IN OUR SATRS in there; love the book and the movies pretty fab also! (Divergent's better, but don't tell John green yeah?) Sorry once again for the late update,**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: ****on Tuesday **_**I'm**_** am going to Alton towers, so I probably won't be able to update, if I do it will be shorter than usual, Saturday and Sunday I am down in Dorset for a family wedding thingy ma bob and have with no internet so no update next weekend, other than that updates should be like usual! Sorry guys.**

**Review, follow, favourite please, and always LOVE DIVERGENT!**

**-naughtymango123**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I had zero reviews :( Ahhh, sad times 'sniffles'. Thank you to those that have followed or favourite I appreciate it. I would like to say thanks to Sapphire1123, everyone one that reads this check out her stories, especially a divergent crusade its epic. Review, they honestly make my day, this I my second chapter today as I actually love you people and I haven't really updated over the weekend I thought I would try to again tonight; just a quick heads up this is the chapter where everything changes…. Ohhh…**

**Tris' POV:**

Three months later:

These last few months have been hard, especially now two extra people know about the baby; however I've kept going like a soldier at war, never giving up hope. I keep going on for my baby girl, who is yet to be a part of this fascinating world we live in.

I am 8 months into my pregnancy, and today I was talking to Uriah about, well… life (and Tobias) and should have used my days playing video games, which I do only for him. Heaven always felt like a place on earth when I was with him and I can't help but love how he loves with me, which is so much better than I ever knew, sort of like the world was made for two, me and him. I feel like everything I do is for him, I left for him as well as myself; I didn't want him to think that we were his responsibility, when we weren't.

My heart beats fast by thinking of him, colours in promises, how to be brave, how can I love him when I'm afraid to fall, watching him stand alone makes all of my doubts suddenly go away somehow. I have died everyday waiting for this moment, I look down at my swollen stomach ready to burst and whisper "darling down be afraid, were going home now!" whilst tears cleanse my cheeks, time feels like its ticking by slowly while Uriah packs my bags, I'm going back to Tobias. I really hope that he stayed true to what I asked him in the note, always stay hopeful that I will return, that it has nothing to do with him…

**Tobias' POV:**

I have been pacing around my apartment all day like a lost lamb, hoping against all else that something in my life today would change. Earlier I was watching a movie and I just felt like it was real, this girl left because she was pregnant but then, came back and his guy was like okay then I was just stunned at how weird that would be, if it was me I'd probably be pissed as hell, but I guess it's just a movie at the end of the day, were prince charming always saves the girl, I suppose its better than her having an affair or something, but the pressure of a baby is a lot to take one though!

Thankfully Zeke's coming over later mainly so I don't have to watch anymore of this drivel anymore so were going to watch the football match, drink beer, eat dauntless cake which all equals in getting wasted! I will be doing this all the while pretending that I am actually the strong, brave Four I have always been, like per usual using his persona to hide behind rather than just the smashed glass that is Tobias Eaton…

**Tris' POV:**

Uriah and I are in my red BMW on the way home to the dauntless apartment building, when out of know where a truck comes barrelling down the road, running the red light.. I take my last look at Uriah and enclose my arms around my baby as the truck crashes into my side of the car, the pain soring through me like flames, gripping at anything they can get to, then everything goes black like obsidian.

**Uriah's POV:**

Everything happens before I can comprehend what's going on. The white truck slams into us making the car roll a few time, Tris looks as pale as a ghost and theirs her blood everywhere, I choke out a sob as realisation hits me just as bad as the injury's that the main impact of the truck hit Tris, my sister, I start to here sirens but I block it all out. All I can seem to do is cry and scream for my sister's safety as well as her baby! This wasn't supposed to happen today, she was supposed to be happy again, she was putting her life back on the right track, she was going to be with the man she loved and the child she cared so deeply about, but no, instead she is balancing on the scales of life and death. When it should have been me near the doors of death.

"TRIS… TRIS, STAY WITH ME… TRIS… TRIS… TRIS… COME ON TRIS WAKE UP… TRIS… '' I call repeatedly like it's my lifeline, trying to move my arm so I can touch her pale, fragile fingers though my arms bent at a weird angle, so I can't reach her, which makes my body rock repeatedly in line with my sobs, feeling no pain, carrying only fear like a shield.

"TRIS, STAY WITH Y OKAY SIS?" That's the last thing I say before a paramedic comes up to the wreckage and tries to realise us, she better be okay, or I will never forgive myself.

**Tobias POV:**

I hear my phone ringing down the hall and run to answer it.

"Hello, Tobias speaking"

"Hello sir, we are sorry to tell you this, however we need you to come down to the hospital immediately as you are listed as Tris Prior's ICE (In Case Of Emergency) number and she has been in a fatal car crash and her life lies in the balance" with that I drop the phone, my worst fears coming to alight…

**A/N: Ahh, plot twist, you thought it was all going to be sunshine and rainbows in FOURTRISVILLE, well that is not about to happen, please don't kill me! Night :)**

**-Naughtymango123**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry! I know it's late, but I did warn you that it would be hard for me to update this week, so yeah! Thank you for all my reviews, they were absolutely incredible guys, keep following and favourite-ing as well 9they make my day/week), last chapters response was the best. Let's keep it up!**

**Tobias POV:**

_**Previously In FOURTRISVILLE…**_

_I hear my phone ringing down the hall and run to answer it._

"_Hello, Tobias speaking"_

"_Hello sir, we are sorry to tell you this, however we need you to come down to the hospital immediately as you are listed as Tris Prior's ICE (In Case Of Emergency) number and she has been in a fatal car crash and her life lies in the balance" with that I drop the phone, my worst fears coming to alight…_

My heart is pulsing through my ears. I grab my car keys and make my to the door, a stray tear rolling down my flushed cheeks. "Dude, what's going on? You okay?" he says noticing my sudden movements whilst reluctantly tearing his eyes from the TV screen.

"No" I mumble quietly, barely audible, afraid about what might happen if I speak probably "it's T-Tris" I choke out quickly, whilst opening my hard, black door, not waiting for his answer, but instead running down the stairs, not bothering to use the lift, and not stopping until I am safely in my burgundy mustang and recklessly driving down the road

**(Time lapse)**

I park my car in the parking lot and practically leap out of it; I click the button on the keys, hearing the inevitable beeping sound and sprint towards the hospital entrance. The rain soaks my clothes as the dark, grey clouds surge up the energy to create a complete and utter down-pour. The clouds rumble and thrash around until lighting jumps out from behind them, almost like my heart beat pounding in my chest, the rain grateful masking my tears, meaning that I can let Four's façade fall, without anyone really knowing!

I stumble through the big, white doors of the A and E department, in a desperate ettempt to find the woman I love. I beg for her to hold on, she can't leave me. She just can't! I begin to run to the desk where a small brunette haired woman stares at me with sympathy. I HATE sympathy!

"What can I do for you sir" she smiles brightly as I rest heavily against the side of the wooden barrier.

"Tris" I mumble, almost in a trance I can't quite get the words out.

"Tris?" the woman gives me a confused look as she begins to search her records for such an unusual name.

"I err I mean Beatrice, Beatrice Prior" as I say her name my mind flashes back to the first time she mentioned it to me. The beautiful girl I fell in love with could be dying and my mind is still fixated on her beautiful ocean coloured eyes staring at me with the pure hope they always did.

"Excuse me, sir? Can you hear me? Sir?" I quickly shake my head as the dark world begins to surround me again. My precious memories are over; shaken up by the chaos that consumes me in this isolated building. I quickly realise where I am and my eyes glare daggers at the woman who is now beside me.

"Where is she, just tell me for god's sake!" I snap as she begins to look back down at her notes.

"Who are you in relation to Miss Prior" the woman frowns as she looks at my reddening face with sympathy.

"I'm her boyfriend! Is that good enough for you? Now take me to the god damn place where she is!" the nurse looks up at me and points her finger down the corridor.

"She is currently in ICU, but I suggest you get there now, its rather serious" the woman swallows a lump in her throat as she sees my face loose its colour to a ghastly white. Was I really going to lose my Tris?

I had never run so fast in my life. The corridor that was full of people had turned silent and the speed of my heart slowed everything else around me.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I got the glimpse of her lifeless body staring at me. The window between us seemed like broken glass, that couldn't be fixed. It was like I was drowning, with no escape, I just had to watch my fear play out In front of my eyes, unable to break the already shattered glass. Sobs racked my body as I slid down the wall, calling out for her, calling out to fix my broken heart, calling out to fix me period!

I'm not sure how much time had gone passed since I broken down the barrier of Four, at a torcheringly slow pace crumbling into the darkened fear filled person that is Tobias.

"Sir, are you here for Beatrice prior?" the nurse asked soothingly, breaking me out of my self-pity, I stand up quickly, immediately regretting it as dizziness washes over me like I tidal wave, and have to lean against the wall, waiting for the nausea to subside

"Yes, yes I am, and before you ask I was her ICE call!" I snapped at the kind, fragile lady in front of me, as I was waiting impatiently on the news concerning the Love of _my_ Life

"Okay Hun" she said politely "you will be glad to know that the baby was unharmed but we won't know for certain until its born, which will be carried out be and emergency C-section as Ms Prior is unable to carry her, though the child will be born prematurely, everything should be fine for the 8 months old side-kick" baby.. 8 months… what…? "As for the girl, she in critical condition, its crucial that she makes it through the night…" the lady said with a sympathetic smile on my face.

My Tris, may be dying and I can't stop it, plus she has a baby…. Is that why she left? Suddenly a loud beeping noise filled my ears, making my head shoot up, immediately looking at Tris, whilst faintly hearing "I need a crash time, she's flat lining…." Oh No…

**A/N: damn I'm mean, how was the chapter, what will happen with Tris' life balancing on the edge of death, will she fall of the cliff? Or will she hang on for dear life, Making a full recovery in the process? But sadly no one knows. AHHHH DON'T KILL ME! The baby is okay! Yay, happy dance, no?… just me… well okay then, bye kids.**

**-naughtymango123**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: I have no idea how I updated, I wrote it in the car on the way up to Dorset, sorry if there is a lot of mistakes it hard to type on a tablet in a car, no computer! Thanks for all my followers and review and favourites, maggiescousin its all okay, your review was lovely, now on to the story... Enjoy!**

**Tobias' POV:**

I beeping noise filled my ears, like an alarm going off, never faltering, I mildly registered the kind NURSE screaming "I need a crash team, she's flat lining!" My pulse was raging in my ears at those very few words, I struggled against the doctors to get to her, I was stuck, frozen in mid way to her, not allowed to go to her, but painfully close enough to watch, with a helpless feeling at the bottom of my stomach. Tris was not reacting to CPR! My heart sunk, my vision blurring with tears, streaming rapidly down my cheeks, soaking my neck and top

"Charge to 120" the lady commanded, I watched Tris' lifeless body jerk upwards.

"Not working charge again, come on tris your NOT dying today" the doctor yelled with gritted teeth

"Charge to 150" the lady demanded, sweat prickling her forehead, she jerked up again, and the beeping sound stopped.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Beatrice" Oh thank god, I really thought I had lost her for a minute!

"We need to get that baby out immediately!" and with those words she's carried into another set of surgery, apart this one brings her child into the world!

I decide to take a walk, so I can gather my thoughts. I walk past a room with a very tanned man sobbing uncontrollably into what I'm guessing is his girlfriends chest, I can't help but feel angry at the sight. He should be thankful he has a girlfriend, the selfish dick. As I near the room I see the man slowly lift his face and its awfully grazed and bloody, but I would recognise that face anywhere, then suddenly everything slots into place like a puzzle piece.

I slam the door open and grab the fellow man by the color and it jsut makes him cry harder and that's all the confirmation I need..

"You were in the car with her, you knew were she was and never told me!" I screech out, then realisation dawns on me why he kept it from me and let go of him and stumble back to the wall.

"You... You got her pregnant?" I ask accusingly "that's why you didn't tell me" I air my thought out loud,

"What no, I would never do that to you, your my best mate and she's my little sister and she got the main impact of the car, Oh God the baby! Is it okay? Mate we were on the way back to dauntless, the baby is yours she was just to scared to tell you, she left 8months ago, she's 8 months pregnant!" Uriah pleads with me, blurting his life story out 'great story bro tell it again' passes through my anger risen mind

"No she would have told me" I say

"I promise you man, that kid is yours, its a girl, she hated herself for leaving you... everyday!" He promises

"What...?" Tris left! Okay i got that part, but with MY child? Its the only word fathomable, that can express my confusion.

"Look, if you listen to anything I tell you now, listen to this, the kid is your and she still loves you, promise me you'll see her, I'm not allowed to leave until they check me over again" He states it simply, with a sad smile and tears prickling at his eyes

"Uhhh... Okay... Bye..." I say, this new information weighing me down like sand bags, so heavy I feel like I'm unable to resurface. I pace the ward, my mind swirling with thoughts running a hundred miles a minute, only one thing coming to mind "why didn't she just tell me?" As well as with her being in this situation, i can't help but think "is the baby mine, is it really?

"Hello sir?" A voice catches my off guard, making my head snap up in the process only to see a baby pink coloured blanket in her arms! "Yeah I breath out, afraid of what is about to come.

"are you Tobias Eaton?" I nod quickly, not noticing the use of my full name, my eyes trained on the blanket "I believe this is your baby girl"

"Mine?" I ask un-ceartin "Yes sir, yours, she shows me the baby's perfect face, mixed with me and Tris and I immediately know its mine, it has the best quality's from both of us, a dusting of Tris' blonde hair and her button nose, with my icy blue eyes. I snatch her into my arms, missing something I never new I had, secretly hoping she'd be a daddy's girl.

I look up at the lady after staring timelessly into my new born daughters sleepy eyes " And Tris, is she okay?" I ask hoping that my little girl won't have to grow up without a mum...

"We received more complications during her emergency c-section, but as you can see for a premature baby (though on the small side) is perfectly healthy and her mum should come out of further surgery in about 2 hours to fix other injury's she had that we couldn't fix with the baby still inside her, but until then we won't know, it is looking up though, we will just have to hope for the best!" With that the nurse in the white dress leaves me to get acquainted with my new born perfect daughter.

**A/N: sorry if this is short I can't really tell (I'm on my tablet!) :( just been to my cousins wedding, it was fab. Sorry about any errors made! Do you think I did how Tobias found out justice? Please let me know, would be helpful for the future of my writing.**

**-naughtymango123**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A\N: Hey, the reason you guys are getting an update today is because I'm sick and thought those lovely reviews brighten my day which I could use a bit of at the moment! Thanks for my great reviews, follows and favourites. Sorry about the exclamation points, I'm not the best person when it comes to grammar. Enjoy...**

**Tobias' POV:**

I have been sat next to Tris since she came out of surgery. That was about two or three hours ago. She still doesn't have a name. Our daughter I mean. I'm going to wait till Tris wakes up, if she wakes up I mean. God I have got to stop second guessing myself! I'm hoping that Tris has picked out a name, I don't know what I would call her, after all its a mothers instinct that picks their child's name, and our child is named will be no different.

"Wwwaaaahhhhh" a bundle of pink blankets resting in my arms stirs me from my thoughts and smile spread across my face...

"There so cute at that age" Christina says, the door hiding half her body "can I come in..." She says gesturing to the other empty chair beside Tris' lifeless body.

"Of course, Tris would like you here" I say nodding over to the chair

"Thanks..." She pauses "I'm so sorry Four, I wanted to tell you, I did, I just couldn't betray Tris like that, it was her secret, she just... Just... Then this" she gestures to the room with her hands "its just all to much to handle right now, she didn't deserve this." She cuts herself off with her own sob and clutches at Tris' right hand.

"Sshhhhh... I know, okay? I understand"

"Okay" is all she says whilst drying her tears with her sleeve

"You want to hold her?" I ask my voice rather condescending

"Yes" she squeaks out, nodding her head furiously " I would love too"

"Hey baby..." I coo to my daughter "meet your Aunt Chrissy" I say passing her over

"Hey sweetheart, I'm going to spoil you rotten, Gosh your mummy's going to love you and your daddy going to protect you and you uncle Uriah will always make you laugh, I promise, sweetie okay?" Christina says to the baby, tears of joy spilling freely. Seeing Chris with her, makes a stray tear leak out of my eye, if Tris never wakes up at least our daughter will have an amazing family surrounding her...

"Hello sir.." My head shoots to the door

I breathe out a puff of air I didn't know I was holding "Mary I told you to call me Four, after all I have been here for about 3 days straight and it doesn't look like I will be going home anytime soon" I say back, matching her kindness, its sort of infectious.

"Can we have a moment please" she asks to Christina

"Yeah sure, me and the baby will be right outside?" She asks it like a question, so I nod my head as if to voice my approval.

Mary, tris' nurse moves the chair so it's next to me and plonks her bottom into it like her legs can't carry her body anymore

"We finally have some news on tris" I hold my breath fearing the worst "it's very serious, she has a condition called Acquired hydrocephalus, Hydrocephalus is a build-up of fluid on the brain. The excess fluid puts pressure on the brain, which can damage it. It can affect children or adults. It usually develops after an injury or illness. For example, it may occur after a serious head injury, which has happened to Tris when her head smashed into the window screen. It is otherwise known as water on the brain!" She states it with a sad smile and a comforting hand on my arm which I immediately shake off, its wrong, its not Tris, I feel my stomach lurch and want to be sick, but I can't, I slow my heart rate and recuperate from my shocked state and ask the only question that's important right now "How do you fix it?"

"Well... Hydrocephalus is most often treated by surgically inserting a shunt system. This system diverts the flow of CSF from the CNS to another area of the body where it can be absorbed as part of the normal circulatory process. A shunt is a flexible but sturdy plastic tube"

"What are CSF and CNS" I ask totally baffled

"The brain constantly produces new CSF, while old fluid is released from the brain and absorbed into the blood vessels. However, if this process is interrupted, the level of CSF can quickly build-up, placing pressure on the brain."

"Are they available?" I ask, needing to know more, my selfish side showing with the amount of questions.

"That's the problem" Oh crap... "Well they are available, but Shunt systems are not perfect devices. Complications may include mechanical failure, infections, obstructions, and the need to lengthen or replace the catheter. Generally, shunt systems require monitoring and regular medical follow up. When complications occur, the shunt system usually requires some type of revision." She states like it's totally oblivious (It's not!)

"Okay what type of complications?" I say worry evidently on my face, etched into my features

" Some complications can lead to other problems such as over draining or under draining. Over draining occurs when the shunt allows CSF to drain from the ventricles more quickly than it is produced. Over draining can cause the ventricles to collapse, tearing blood vessels and causing headache or a hemorrhage, its rare but you need to know all the facts first as we have to get your approval and signature for this to happen, you should also know that if you don't want this to happen then she will die, she may wake up, but will surely die!"

"I have to think about what is best for her, our daughter and I so yes this must go forward! Our daughter must know her mother, never mind the complications, it's a risk I'm willing to take after all she has a better chance at survival right?" I ask unsure of myself

"Yes, its very rare for them to occur, we just have to make sure you are notified" she hands me the documents I didn't even know where their, sends a longing glance my way and leaves me alone with my thoughts!

**A\N: So... You know now, Tris will live! YAY! Will their be complications? Who knows? I don't even know, I'm just going where my mind takes me! Sorry if this chapter was to much medical statics, but it needed to be done! Was this chapter okay? Do I do Tris justice? Please let me know and review, Bye for now :)**

**-Naughtymango123**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: soo another chapter, thanks for my reviews, follow and favourites, really appreciate it!**

**Uriah POV:**

I am stood outside a room, in an empty hallway. The silence haunts me, my my mind reeling from my past, transporting me to a place that has haunted me for weeks! I have had the same nightmare everyday. (though I may be awake) It's almost like I have turned schizophrenic, my mind and body completely separate, in different places never meeting in the middle.

My body slowly falls back into the plastic chair behind me, parallel to the same oak doors and white walls. "Sir, can I help you? You've been sat here for days. Do you need a doctor?" The voice shocks me back to reality, slowly then all at once.

"I... Uhhh... No thanks" I stutter out.

"Sir, if your not here for anything, I'm going to have to ask you to leave" the nurse says sternly.

"NO!" I shout, holding out to my lifeline, my tiny slither of hope.

"Then do you need my help?" She asks cockily, a smirk playing on her lips.

"How could you possibly help me? I have practically ruined my sisters life, she could be dead and I'm not. I'm too much of a pansy cake to do anything about it!" I scream hopelessly to the world.

"Your 'sister'..." She says the word sister apprehensively "in due course should be fine, feel free to talk to Mr Eaton, I can asure you he knows more"

"Really?" I say disbelievingly

"Yup" she says popping the 'P'

"Okay" I say breathlessly, my mind finally no longer spinning, finally getting off that never ending charosel.

I quickly surge forward... KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK... No answer, of course there would be no answer! Pansycake! Of course there would be no answer, she's unconscious. I walk in apprehensively, closing my eyes, keeping them firmly shut. Almost as if to keep out dust, but I know that's not it - as I gently open my eyes, wishing that its better than it is, in reality life shows no Mercy, life sucks then you die and today was no different. When I open my eyes I open them only to see wires, oh so many wires, red, blue, black... All connecting to Tris...

I walk forward and sit next to her in the off coloured white plastic chair, making my back ache.

"Hey girly" no answer "I'm sorry I haven't seen you, I was being checked over for a while, then I just couldn't face seeing you so helpless and alone!" I take a deep breath and wipe my dry eyes, I guess I have cried to much now. "So, you need to be okay, okay? Your baby girl needs you and Four will need you so much... And me, I will need you, I wont be able to survive without that baby's mummy! It will be like I'm on life support, alive but not completely, waiting until the final buzzer sounds"

The door squeaks open and swing my head back to the sound of the interruption.

"Oh it's you" I say dismissing him completely.

"Listen, I know the last time we spoke I was a little submissive but I was stressed and the love of my life left me then turns up in the hospital and your the only other one in the car, I... Sorry mate"

"It's fine, you were right, it was my fault, I should of been a better person" I say quietly

"You think you should of been better, she left me alone and completely I the dark and though I may love her I am still savvier key pissed off, with her and myself, because she felt that she couldn't come to me, but when I get her back I'm probably still gonna be pissed but I won't let her go for the life of me, and neither will you" Four says strongly, never letting his feelings known, until this week.

"So I have a little girl out their with Shauna, I think she wants to meet you, plus I need to speak with sleeping beauty" he says changing the subject, always being in control.

"She does... See ya later the. Bye Tris..." I kiss her on the forehead and walk out taking a deep breath and meeting the prettiest girl (not including Marlene) for the first time. "Shaun, can I hold her... Please" I plead

"Yeah, course" she turns her attention to the kid in her arms "hey sweetie, uncle uri wants to meet you! Yes he does! Aunty Shauna will see you later buttercup" with those words she passes the baby to me and I take her with Shauna's help as my arms are shaking with uncertainty.

"Hello sweetheart, shhh, it okay, I'm here now!" I"m shaking as I lean forward and kiss her forehead gently, God she's beautiful.

"Uriah, are you sure okay, I mean you look like ass and your brothers worried sick and Marlene's like oh no and god it's confusing? Please talk to me. Talk to someone? You have everyone worried" Shauna rushes out quickly, she wants an answer from me that I'm not sure i can give her, if I can't face it then surly I cant tell people either.

"I'm fine, you sympathy, or pity is misplaced because I don't want it or need it, I just want everything to go back to the why it was, with the exception of this little girl in my arms" I say upset, Itms been a long time coming these question and everything's has been bottled up for a while, and will continue in this vicious cycle until everything's fine and everything whole agin...

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short but I have a great reunion chapter that should not be joined with this one. Listen I know that I may sound crazy right now but I really not sure if this story is good or enjoyable and I really don't know if I should continue because I view myself as not a very good writer and yeah. I know I probably sound needy or something but I need to konw! Sorry again for the drama, I'm a teenage a girl, it happens. Goodbye :)**

**-Naughtymango123**


	15. Chapter 15

** Chapter 15:**

**A/N: thank you for all my reviews. They are heart warming and greatly appreciated. They may be few and far between, but they are an addictive drug, kinda like love. Special thanks to maggiescousin I love you comments like always and thanks to pop, mahomiefreshno, mavelrules101 (it does in deed rule) and piano girl203 (I just want you to know how gravely appreciated you guys are!) now on to the chapter you have probably been waiting for... The reunion!**

**Tobias' POV:**

Uriah has just left me and Tris alone... Again! Sometimes I hate the silence, but I suppose it's better than the empty words which would pour effortlessly out of my mouth. I honestly don't know what I would say, would it be hello? Or what the hell? Or maybe even I Love you? But they are empty words with no meaning and when the time comes I will know what to say and I have no choice but to believe that for now!

"So, how are you feeling? I know it's a stupid question because your in a coma with possible brain damage, but then again hello's a pretty stupid question too!" I ramble, struggling to find the right words to say, I came here to talk about certain things but I have completely chickened out.

"I was thinking that we need to talk about the baby. Like where's she's going to live because she she can't stay in the hospital forever" i try and joke with my words but it has zero effect. "Maybe you And her could live with me after you get out of the hospital?" We have so much to discuss, but for now that's the only thing we need to talk about. I don't want to lay too much on her. The doctor said its best to talk to her because it's thought that coma patients can you hear you and is most likely to bring them out of their still state of mind.

"If you can here me baby, I'm going to to plug in my earphones and play a song, your always saving me, let me try and save you, I know how much you love music!" I stifle my tears and plug the earphones into her iPod she left behind, playing a song that represents all the words I want to say

**"Pretending", by Lea Michelle and Cory Monteith (Glee)**

Face to face and heart to heart, we're so close yet so far apart

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?

Will we ever have our happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?

How long do I fantasize, make believe that it's still alive?

Imagine that I am good enough, and we can choose the ones we love

But I hold on, I stay strong

Wondering if we still belong

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?

Will we ever have our happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, always be

Keeping secrets safe, every move we make

Seems like no one's letting go

And it's such a shame 'cause if you feel the same

How am I supposed to know?

Will we ever say the words we're feeling

Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls?

Will we ever have our happy ending

Or will we forever only be pretending?

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be

Will we ah-ah, ah-always, ah-ah, ah-always

Ah-ah, ah-always be pretending?

Once the song had finished I slowly ease out the earphones and put the iPod in my pocket "that songs perfect for us, huh babe? It says all the words I couldn't" I was so optimistic thinking that song would pull her out of the funk she's in, the coma she in... But no... It doesn't! Her lifeless body still stays unmoving. I breakdown for the first time since I found out about my newly born daughter and Tris' accident. Tears producing at the back of my eyes, stinging until I let them fall freely, griping onto Tris' hand as it were the only thing attaching me and the world together as one.

I start to sing, it's the only thing that come to mind.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking

And I'm dying to know,is it killing you

Like it's killing me

yeah..!" I stop singing, hoping, wishing against all else she would continue you for me, i am balling now.

"Come on baby, it's just you, me and our little girl! She doesn't even have a name! She doesn't even have a name..." The thought just makes my cry harder.

"Lily Natalie Eaton, that's her name" a hoarse, croaky voice wakes me from my crying and shocks me completely, it's still the most beautiful voice I have missed dearly...

**Tris' POV:**

It all dark, it's been dark for days. I have no idea where I am, one minute I was pregnant and sat on my mothers old red couch and now I'm nowhere to be found where everything is black as obsidian! it's probably what I would describe oblivion as it's too massive to even comprehend.

suddenly a voice wades into the darkness that consumes me and it makes my heart race, the owner of that voice always makes my heart race he was always a great singer.

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room,

And we're not speaking,

And I'm dying to know, is it killing you,

Like it's killing me,

yeah..!" An image of him flashes through my head, I love that song, earlier music did play, though it feels more of a distant memory, almost like music playing in a shopping centre.

"Come on baby, it's just you, me and our little girl! She doesn't even have a name! She doesn't even have a name..."

BAM! Everything come flooding back to me, drowning me in my sins, coating me until I have nothing left to hide. Oh God... my baby, my Tobias... The car, is she okay, No she must be he said our baby girl in way that would only be said if she was okay. The first thing I think of to say, without thinking it through properly, is the name I picked out...

"Lily Natalie Eaton, that's her name"

"Oh my God Tris, you have no idea who much you scared my baby! We can call her whatever you like, okay? God just be okay!" He kisses my head a number of times, griping me in a tight embrace, leaving me nodding furiously.

I start to sing where he finished off

"I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When it all broke down

And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now"

He lifts his head and crashes our lips together, making me cry, with the bursting memory of our past love sparkling like fireworks making the sparks fly with lost lust.

"God I love you" he says sprinkling more kisses all over my face, making me fall in love with him all over again.

"I love you too" i say with every fibre of my being stinging with energy of his touch, his love... Our love!

He sits next to me on my hospital bed, holding me in a tight embrace. the way he does so makes a crinkling noise across the white itchy sheets I have been laying in for days. he quietly says to me "do you want to meet our beautiful daughter you magnificently brought into the world?"

All I can do is let the tears of joy run down my cheeks, making him wipe them away, my head bouncing up and down. Something I can only guess is a nodding type action. "I would love to meet my baby lily" I say happiness leaking through my words.

"I will be right back baby, don't go into another coma whilst I'm gone" he jokes whilst exiting through the big oak door. Suddenly worry and angst sets in, what if she doesn't know me?What if I have missed being the one person she feels closest to? Little did I know that whilst I was having a paranoid panic attack, tobias had stepped back in carrying our gorgeous daughter Lily. He sits back down with her in his arms and I am awoken by the dip in the bed, here it is the moment of truth...

"Lily... Meet your mummy" once those words leave his mouth she is being passed to my awaiting arms, i am hungry for the sight of the life I carried for 8 months. The first time we meet will be today, right now, in this minute, in this second and I will treasure it forever!

I look into her blue eyes and I have a surge of love erupt in my stomach like a volcano, something I can only assume Is a mothers maternal instinct and it's the best feeling in the world.

"Hello baby, mummy's here now, everything going to be okay, I promise, I love you so much it hurts!" I say laughing out of joy and crying out of love for my little girl. I'm home at last...

**A/N: agghh! FOURTRIS FINALLY, AHHHH! So? How was this chapter? Did it suck turtle eggs? Or did it succeed your expectations? I would really, really like too know what you think. I tried really hard with this chapter and it means a lot to me that their reunion was what you lot deemed appropriate and cute. Quick question, can anyone guess the song lyrics I used earlier that awoke tris that weren't previously named? If you can you will get a shout in the next chapter as this story is not ending anytime soon! Please, please review on this chapter, it would mean a lot to me! Was it okay? Goodbye for now my fellow Fourtris obbsesies.**

**-naughtymango123**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

**A/N: First off sorry for the late update, my life's been hectic. Thank you all for my amazing reviews, mahomiefreshno, UnfortunatlyShatered, agganleo02, pop Hollyoaker123 you all got the song right, it is indeed 'The story of Us' by Taylor swift (where I originally based my story of) thank you to Ivypool and Maggiescousin as your comments were amazing! And to GUEST, thank God for you, I honestly thought no one would understand the One Tree Hill scene slipped in there, so you are correct I love those two hospital scene episodes which the last chapter is based off! 9sort of have the whole series on box set) Okay, well you probably don't care about that so let's get on with this chapter as that's what you want. (P.S I don't know Divergent or One tree hill) :)**

**Tris' POV:**

I am lying in my ugly, gloomy hospital gown upon the white, pristine, itchy sheets staring blankly at the baby blue coloured wall in front of me. Honestly? Its making me want nothing more than to be in Tobias' arms wearing my Superdry joggers in what used to be 'our' apartment. However that's not the case as I'm in a hospital, after fighting for my life and royally screwing up big time. As much as he ignores it, it doesn't make it any better as I can tell he's furious but still blissfully content with his daughter in his arms rather than me taking away his daughter for however long it may have been.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply and am transported to a place with green, lush grass splashed with daisies; instead of a white, dull hospital ward filled with screaming children and moaning patients that get oh so tedious, I just have to escape for a while.

Usually I would head to the top of the roof of the Dauntless apartment building and punch one of the many punching bags dotted around the place that the gang and I have secretly stashed up their when we first moved into Dauntless! Somehow everyone at Dauntless has a bunch of pent up energy that can only be used up by fighting, were all adrenaline junkies. It gives us all such of an adrenaline rush, God I want nothing more than to be back there, as I am no longer pregnant or have withdrawal symptoms form by punching machine, I love it so much I chose to do it as my living and haven't done it since I left. Jees all that feels like a light year away. With Lily in this world it really was a life time ago I guess.

I hear aimless shuffling near my bed, bringing out of my thoughts. Damnit! Here comes the cavalry! The noisy are sort of like muffled talking, probably because Tobias is glaring them down, but I'm not positive. I keep my eyes firmly closed. Later I can feel roughly 7 pairs of eyes on me. Damn they know I'm awake, but I resist the urge to shuffle uncomfortably and try to keep the 'I am asleep façade' on.

"Come on Tris, we know you're awake…" Zeke Pedrad chides. I groan out of pity for myself "What? Who rat me out?" I say grumpily, stubbornly not opening my eyes. I mean who can blame me, I have water on t brain and am extremely ADHD at the minute and they won't let me sleep. "No one! We just know you Trissy!" Zeke squeals out like a girl. I pop one eye open and shrug, closing it again quickly after. "How about a group hug?" Marlene suggests I open my eyes when they all pile onto my bed without actually laying on me. Everyone is their apart from Tobias who is stood in the corner looking at this interaction distastefully.

I hear a girly squeal from Shauna and see Zeke tickling her out of the way "Okay you win. You win, I will move, go to your boyfriend" she says adding a joke at the end "Hummpppfff" he makes an odd sound out of his mouth " your my only love babe" he says whilst getting up from his position on the bed and slapping her arse playfully. A scream encircles her lip then laughter. "I love you, but I have chosen darkness" She says dramatically As he starts squealing "Four, Four, Four, play family with me, play Barbie's" he squeals and starts jumping up and down and grabbing at his leg so he can't move.

Tobias lets out a dark laugh and shoves him away "stop being such a Twat Zeke" he says in a four type manor. He pretends to cry and says "you never play with me" and goes to sit on Shauna's knee whilst everyone gives her their pitying looks… "I know, I know, he's stupid, you think I'm stupid for being with him, I have heard it all before, it's depressing yes, but you can't help who you love" she stares adoringly into his eyes and they both lean in closer to the other, obviously about to kiss when everyone starts laughing though it dies quickly because they both start pouting and its rather adorable however dum it may look. My head starts to spin and I probably scrunch up my face as I think Shauna notices as she prods me about it, though I close my eyes again, trying to clear my head…

"Sooo, how you feeling?" Shauna says conversationally. Masking her worry "she 'feels like someone who just woke up from a coma with a thingy-ma-wotsit" Chris says proudly. I open my eyes with a groan dancing upon my lips at the word thingy-ma-wotsit!

"Did you actually call my condition a 'thingy-ma-wotsit'? Because that's really mean" I say pouting like a child. "Sorry babe, but I did… it sound better than 'water on the brain' I wanted to lift your spirits, Love you?" she tries to make it sound like she actually knew what it was called but we all saw Will mouth it to her. Sadly for her Marlene bursts out laughing, soon joined by Uriah, and quickly everyone's laughing. I have probably been laughing for a good five minutes now and I start to feel tightness in my chest and a lack of air to my lungs. I can feel my face going white and I make gasping noises like a fish. A beeping noise stops everyone's laughter to look at me, and for once I don't care that people are looking at me I am focusing on breathing. "TRIS are you oaky?" Tobias yells panicked. I can't even some up the energy to nod. A searing pain erupts in my head and I try and scream, but no sound comes out, just my open mouth. Uriah is frozen but Zeke presses the red button for help, whilst Tobias runs out the room!

My eyes blur and I get raging white spots dancing on my eyelids. The last thing I see before I pass out is Tobias' angered face pulling what I can only assume is the first doctor he sees by the lab coat…

**A/N: so how was this chapter? I know your probably confused and to be honest so am I. I just started typing and it just sort of happened so let's hope it will all be good yeah? So let me know who this chapter went, and once again thanks fro the reviews, please keep it up. I was also wondering if anyone wants to share that is, what their favourite divergent quotes are?/ okay well anyway goodbye for now :)**

**-naughtymango123**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**A\N: I'm sorry guys. I know its been a week but my life's been hectic. I know, I know, I'm not going to go all tortured artist on you with the usual depressed teenager right now as you probably don't care but thankfully school ends for us English kids on Wednesday. So I will probably update Thursday or maybe Friday as I have to go to hospital on Thursday. Thanks for my review and here is chapter 17...**

**Tobias POV:**

I watch in disbelief as the doctors swarm around Tris like bee',s to honey. The loud beeping sensation fills all of our ears and makes me freeze and once again my worst fears of losing the woman i love come back into perspective. I'm quickly brought back into the world of the living by the nurses fishing is out one by one out if the room.

"Come on people, we need to move as fast as possible! We need space stat" the doctor shouts as Uri's body is shoved behind the glass like a bag of spuds. He can only helplessly spectate at the goings on the other side of the glass but I'm staying with her and start to fight against my restraints which are the nurses clouding my view.

"I'm staying with her!" i yelled defiantly as i use all my strength to get to get to tris, my bulky muscles doing nothing to help, just weighing me down as if I were carrying sand bags.

The nurse calmly begins to get the attention of the other doctors as one plods over to us. "if you want your girlfriend to live i suggest you let us do our job otherwise your baby will grow up without a mother" the male doctor I have never met before snaps out like venom.

The doctor shoved my body closer the door but word effortlessly pour out of my mouth "she might die?" I question as my for facade begins to fall once again. "we don't know yet sir, you need to leave now so we can access the situation further" the male doctors say. But I bit calmer than before. With one last shove I'm out the door staring blissfully at the once opened door were tris lays.

I slowly begin to realise that there is a warm hand that has enveloped mine. My head slowly swishes to the side and i am met with Christina's hazel eyes as she stood behind her posture strong yet teary eyed as if the Nile is ready to burst from floods of tears. She lets out a synthetic smile instead as her first tear escapes its bank.

"There's no need to freak out it's just a funny turn that's all" Zeke tries, but the look Four gives him tells him to shut his mouth and thankfully he complies.

"A funny turn? Are you fucking with me? I'm almost 90 percent sure she passed out because of the lack of oxygen to her lungs caused by you making her laugh and your good for nothing jokes!" Uriah says, jaw locked tightly with anger pouring out of him, finally waking up from his day dream state of mind.

"Look I'm sorry bro, I was just trying to lighten the mood in there" Zeke states matter of factly.

"Well don't bother!" Uriah cries and storms away in the opposite direction, Marlene trailing slowly behind him.

Shauna tries for a comforting hand to my shoulder which i shrug of almost immediately. It feels wrong to feel and comfort at a time like this. "I have to go" i state "watch over her for me and call me as soon as there is some news" I quietly plead. Leaving there lingering questions behind me, forever floating in the air we breath.

**Zeke's POV:**

I watch helplessly as my best friend and my brother leave me and my girlfriend alone. I was only trying to help. soon Christina leaves, mumbling something about going to see Lily with Will's hand into locked with her own.

"It will be okay baby" Shauna says into my neck "everything will be will be okay once Tris has recovered and everything will go back to normal and we can go back to Dauntless as a mended family who all love each other and treat baby Lily like a princess, it's not your fault, I promise! Tris must have got over exerted by all the pressure and not sleeping when she needed to, Tobias ansd Uri do love you sweetie, there just weighed down with Tris being the hospital, both believe its their fault when its not" after her speech I can't help but look at her with a s much love as I can muster.

"God I Love you, you know that right? Your the place where everything is better and everything is safe" I say snuggling closer to the person that keeps me grounded.

"Course I do baby, Love you too! Of course I do, but where's this coming from, me and you, we're fine!" She aka brushing her hand through my hair

"I was thinking it and I wanted to say it" I state proudly "sometimes I think we water our words and we waste or moments, and we don't take the time to say the things that are in our hearts when we have the chance! In love you, I love them and your the on!y one here to listen!" I say placing my lips to her for head.

"Very poteic bae, but deffinatly not you" she joke and i cant help but pout as my romantoc effort was shot down, she smiles and adds on "let's go gets some coffee, its gonna be a long night!" Shauna states wisely and she drags me with her for our only steroid for this evening.

**A/N: I love coffee, you guys like coffee? Anyway once again sorry for the wait I've been busy as a tragic teenage and it sucks. Holidays soon so my updating should be back to normal. Yayayay! See ya xx**

**-naughtymango123**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you all so much for my reviews, favourites and follows. A special thanks to the coffee loving guest, your review made me smile a lot and is very much appreciated and does not go unnoticed. As did Maggiescousins review, I love them dearly. I also want to apologies for a) my updates, which have been lacking recently, as my life's been well, life I guess? And b) for not yet including Lynn in my divergent spin off story (well fanfic). She shall be making an appearance very shortly as I did promise that this story would include the whole gang (excluding al) :)**

**Marlene's POV:**

Where is she? She's not answering she needs to know about lily and well Tris' condition. Damn it… I will just leave another voicemail, for like the millionth time. Uuggghhh!

"Hey Lynn, s'me again. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU? Look wherever you are, I'm not mad just come home or pick up the damn phone. You need to get back here, something happened and I know I've said it before but it is seriously urgent and maddening so get your butt back!" I sag into my Samsung, hanging up almost immediately after rushing out, well more like preaching the need for her to return home.

I look up at the florescent lighting of the hospital surrounding me, mixing with the white walls and the sterile smell creating a sort of a dizzying effect. I take a deep steady breath, the stress that's clawing at my body, streaming in my veins ready to combust. My stress-ridden, exhausted body slumps back into the chair behind me, my mind reeling from the last few hours.

Ever since Tris blacked out earlier everything the gang was regaining has been ripped out from underneath us. Four has tried his hardest to forgive Tris and think what's best for their beautiful new born baby girl, but it's just not in his nature. His exterior is like a manikin, little emotion crossing the surface of his features, once that plastic breaks or bends it's like he's slipping from consciousness, hell freezes over for all to witness. At the moment he is practically ripping his hair rout with stress, worry, fatigue and most of pent up tension.

We have never been close him and I, but it still pains me to see so broken. it is also painful for me to see Tris so unwell and my boyfriend so frightened and distressed. Four has and always will be a closed book, almost like it's written in a dead language, unable to decipher, until that archaeologist comes along and decipher that Holy Grail beneath. Tris is that someone and without her Four would have no one that really knows him! After all he's a reckless badass at the best of times. Without her, who knows what Four might do. Probably get himself trapped in a simulation called his mind never to escape watching being the scenes at the control panel, not really knowing what's going on around him. He just can't do that to lily. She needs her parents, both of them!

Considering all the hell that couple have been through, Tris even worse than before – back in that damn hospital bed, making this the on top of the cake! Uriah, my boyfriend, someone Tris classes as a brother is off the rails and everyone is feeling it. I can barely put it into words, it's almost like he doesn't know how to live anymore, how to go on, and I have no choice but to sit back and watch it happen. This happy-go-lucky boy, man, whatever he is has fallen into a deep dark pit of anguish and regret, darken the already ghastly world. Life takes enough from us, but taking Uriah's happiness and his jokes, it well, unbearable and utterly _wrong._ He feels like he has no meaning in the world and that isn't fair on him or us. These past few weeks have been a whirlwind of angst, romance and tragedy and he's stuck in the void unable to escape from the world changing around him, and we all know he _hates _change!

I start to here shuffling feet down the hallway, I slowly yet begrudging turn my head to look into eyes of someone who I'm not ready to face. I see looking at me with sullen, puffy red eyes and I don even blink, showing absolutely no emotion onto my face. I simply move my head to the side and stare in the opposite direction pretending I didn't actually see her, put the pain in my gut tells my im lying as our my wanders back to our fight…

**Flash back…**

"Hey!" Shauna yells. I quickly swivel round losing Uriah in the process only to be met with cold, harsh eyes.

"Yeah?" I say already quite disheartened

"We _need_ to talk" she naps out

"So talk" I deadpan already confused as to why shes being off with me

"Well… Uriah has got to get over this" she sates flatly, flapping her arms around like a distressed chicken "Zeke didn't do anything, he was trying to make her laugh and forget about her mistakes and short comings not make her faint. It's not he was driving the car" she says accusingly with venom dripping from every word and I want to wince at the harshness but her last sentence catches my off guard.

"Don't you dare try all that bullcrap. He wasn't even driving the damn car!" I screech

"Oh? and you know that for a fact do you? Were you are there as if by magic? Or are you going to confess to something maybe?" she says rather sardonically trying to rile me up and boy is it working

"Yes. I. Do. He didn't do anything." I grit out ever so slowly

"Whatever, he was still I the car with her and didn't do anything to stop it. Tell him if he wants to blame someone, trying looking a bit closer to home" she screams at me and at this point I am imagining my face bright red, scorching hot like a kettle, steam pouring out my ears like a steam train, because that how I feel, that to the point my anger has reached.

"How dare you!" I screech, stomping my foot on the ground like a five year old having a tantrum "_He _feels like it's his entire fault anyway, why do you think he's so upset and disconnected from everyone. He can't fathom why it was his sister who's fatally injured when he thinks it should have been him! He thinks he should be the one on the hospital bed possibly fighting for his life and shes the one who gets away with a few minor cuts and bruises!" I squawk venom lacing through my words until their filled with poison, desperately trying to kill her with my eyes, glaring until she shrink back into her petty childish self she has become.

"Oh" is all she says

"Yes _'oh' _don't speak to me" I say flatly, tuning on my heel and walking away.

**Present…**

I feel blood rushing through my ears as I come back into the present, my mind still reeling from our fight. Hot tears are streaming down my face and I furiously try to rub them away but more keeping flowing past my cheeks and they just won't stop. I quickly shift my head back to where Shauna was stood and I feel another set of tears prick at my eyes at the thought of my friend walking away, just as I did a few hours prior.

**A/N: finally here is your chapter, rather depressing I know but it just sort of flowed. I know my last two or three updates have been late but I'm working on it and I hope to update in three to four days like my profile says. Hope you liked it and please review, they make me happy – Goodbye :)**

**-naughtymango123**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**A/N: thanks to Maggiescousin, 101Olive4u, CoryAnne4826, DauntlessFangirl, Meowza and all the Guests, I love your reviews so much and they really make my day! I really hope you continue to review. Thanks to all the people who have followed this story or favourite. I know your reading.**

**Uriah's POV:**

This day has just been way too much for me to handle. I… I… I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything's just wrong and I can't do anything to stop it from happening, nothing in my power to fix this gaping hole in my heart, in my friends.

I know I shouldn't have snapped at Zeke but I feel like I needed to blame someone for my misfortune, my mistakes, Tris' accident, everything really. I just can't cope with it anymore. I feel like I don't deserve Marlene either, shes so loving and innocent and I go and mess everything up, like the pansycake I am known to be. I love her more than anyone could ever imagine. I know she's trying to give me space whilst trying to be a good girlfriend or whatever but I just feel constantly annoyed by absolutely everything and she really doesn't deserve that sort of treatment. I just can't find the patients or sanity to speak in a real conversation and actually engage my brain with anyone.

I can't even surge up enough energy or emotion to hold poor baby Lily in my arms! To be an 'uncle' that she may actually need, the one she actually deserves. I can't even be bothered to find out if Tris is okay! If she needs my help, or something? I just don't know if I can survive any more bad news to hold me down in my already massive holding cell!

I just keep walking aimlessly around these blank halls, too afraid to see Tris, yet too stubborn to leave. I have probably been walking around for an hour maybe longer? I'm not really sure, it's probably longer. To be honest I could have been walking around here for days and I wouldn't be any the wiser! It's almost like I lost my balance on a tight rope and then lost my mind trying to get it back; everything was just easier when there was a bigger bed for me to crawl into, going back to being a kid with no responsibility's with no worries or self-doubt clouding my judgement all the time. Life was just so much simpler when I saw magic coating the world like icing sugar covers a cake, lightly spread on top. Everything was easier when I believed in everything, and everybody believed in me!

I'm wandering around the A&E ward now staring at the busyness of the doctors and the worried 'victims' and ill people. The sound of the whining and the pain along with the buzzing of the machines is starting to make my head spin like a carousel that I can't get off of.

My feet feel like dead weight, reminding me that I should probably sit down, but if I sit down my mind will have nothing to focus on, nothing to do and then my mind will starting buzzing with unwanted thoughts that act like living nightmares. I constantly feel like I'm walking around with an open closet of skeletons and ghosts, however hard I push it's never quite closed and their always lingering around with me.

I keep walking until a reach the end of yet another hallway and take the next left. I start to hear shuffling feet behind me and someone sniffling, I consider leaving for a few minutes having a silent argument with myself (probably looking like a mad man) about whether or not to leave, finally deciding against it and swiftly turning the corner to be met with a girl crying into her sleeve and I'm left completely perplexed!

I surge forward and wrap the girl in my arms hesitantly. "Shauna? What the hell? What's happened? Are you okay? Please don't tell me it's Tris?" I quickly rush out and she apprehensively lets my rub slow circles in her back.

"I need to talk to you… a… actually" she stutters out, almost like shes afraid, but I nod my understanding anyway "I… I'm… I'm sorry, I really am-" she says, quickly stopping herself, mid-sentence.

"What do you mean, you haven't done anything wrong" I counter, a puzzled look crossing my face. Only to be met with her adamantly shaking her head.

"But, but I have. I judged you! I got overprotective of Zeke, and I know you love him and are just stressed with everything going on, I know that now! I know you love Zeke as much as me. I didn't mean to be nasty… I… I love Marlene! I do, honest. I didn't mean to upset her, I just… I just snapped and I was angry at you for what you said to Zeke and how you've been distant lately and I'm so sorry" shes sobs out and I'm just shocked I guess.

"What are you telling me Shauna?" I say stiffly my body ridged from her words.

"That me and Marlene had a fight, I was mean too both you and her and Zeke's sad. Everything's a mess and I'm sorry your depressed, is what I'm saying" Shauna says with more reassurance in her voice than before. I get up to leave, my mind buzzing with extra information that I really didn't need. Didn't Shauna know that there's enough things going on in with our dysfunctional 'family' that anymore unnecessary stress and upset is stupid. I realise that everyone's nerves are on high alert at the minute with all the drama and everything going on with Tris and her condition being incredibly touch and go at the minute that it's easy to lose sight of 'family' values but this is just unnecessary.

A voice disrupts me from my family lecture and my fashionable red carpet storm out "I get it, you're mad. But just listen for a second. You need to talk to Zeke, he's your brother and he's worried about you" she indignantly.

"How about… I will sort it with Zeke, if you sort it out with Marlene?" I say trying my hand at gambling this time.

"You drive I hard bargain" she tries to joke, but it gets stuck in her throat and a tear rolls down her rosy cheeks instead. "Yeah, okay, I'll try"

"No! You'll apologise to her like you did to me, and I will apologise to Zeke and talk about my _feelings_ or whatever" I say shrugging slightly at the end, brushing it off like I didn't really matter, though it did. With that said I walk away, leaving her alone to think through what she will say to _my_ girlfriend.

**Time Lapse.**

I walk around anxiously waiting for Zeke, regretting the promise I made to Shauna. Though deep down I know it was the right thing to do, it will make Marlene feel better and stopping worring so much. But on the other hand I'm not ready to talk to anyone, let alone my brother about how I feel, about my feelings that are trapped inside of me unable to break free and scream about what happened in that car, that has haunted me every day. I'm stood outside this spare little hospital room where I know for a fact Zeke is. I passed Christina and she told me he was in room 613, I'm stood exactly outside that door and I think I might puke, with all this stress and angst budding up inside me.

Come on Uriah, you're a big boy! You can do this. Just count to five take a deep breath and knock. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… I chant in my head, deep breath now, and before I know it my knuckles are square against the wooden door and banging rather loudly jumping me out of my self-motivation speech. I swiftly pull my arm away, desperately searching for an exit but I don't see any. I guess I could go into that old lady's room down the hall, but she'd probably scream and…

"Are you actually talking to yourself…?" A voice jumps me out of my thoughts making my head spin toward the other person, only to meet the worried yet amused eyes of my brother, damn, wait I said at that out loud, god I need help.

"You certainly do mate" zeke laughs out and oops out loud again. I shove my way past zeke into the tiny room and sit on the cotton sheets that coat the hospital bed, clearly hearings Zeke's mumbled "no really come on in" under his breath.

"Umm thanks…" Uriah starts "listen I sort of made a deal with the devil and she said that I had to apologise to you so I guess what I came here to say is that I'm really sorry about my overreaction earlier." I babble out in one breath, but I see him nod his understanding anyway.

"Bro? You need to sleep, it was yesterday mate! Have you really been walking around that long?" zeke enquires a worried frown setting across his features, making his eyebrows sruch together, but I'm too shocked to hear it's been over a day that I only find myself nodding dumbly to what he has said a flabbergasted look lining my face.

He chuckles lightly, a puff of air escaping his mouth reminding me of when we were kids who lived with their mum and ran crazily around the back garden, swinging on the swing set, living the life of poor children making the best of their situation in a single parent household. It may not have been what every kid dreamt of but it was the best childhood he could of hoped for, soon later meeting the kick-ass Four then the beautiful Tris, eventually meeting everyone, creating what everyone knows as the bad-ass Dauntless gang. Just the thought of old memories and Dauntless initiation making me finally crack and I'm ashamed to say I've been doing a lot of that lately. If Tris was were now she'd call my pansycake, I'm sure of it! Then again, I just can't reach the old happy go lucky fighter I used to be, it's like I can see him almost reach him then he's pulled out of my grasp only to repeat it again and again, on a never ending cycle.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I understand okay! I'm sad about her as well and how everything's turning out and I know shes like the little sister you have never had and I understand that! I do, I was close to her as well. Its fine I forgive you. I know you're just stressed, okay? I get it" Zeke rushes out before he even knows what he's saying, only to be placing his arms around me, leaving me dry sobbing into his neck, the last time I did this, I'm pretty sure I fell over and cut my knee at about five years old. I just miss the whispered conversations in overcrowded hallways; the atmosphere used to be thrilling here, as always. I miss the early morning madness, the magic in making, sitting here is as if we never said goodbye! Yet we did, we did when the car crash happened. And Tris got hurt. I've cried so much these past few weeks I have no tears let, just plain and simple heartbreak.

"We will get through this bud. I promise" Zeke tries patting my back awkwardly and it's good to know not everything's changed.

**A/N: I hope you like the chapter I've been working on it for like 3 days and someone said something about brotherly love so I tried my best to present that here but I'm not great at the touchy feely stuff so I'm sorry if I ruined Uriah and Zeke's brotherly relationship for you, it wasn't my intension. Hope you enjoyed it all the same, Goodbye :)**

**-naughtymango123**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to be. Sorry for not updating in a while just been busy, however watching X-Men 1 & 2 (again) gave me well needed inspiration for FOURTIS in my story on how Rouge and Bobby acted. I hope your all having a fantastic summer. Now onto the story you've been waiting for.**

**Tobias' POV:**

These past few months have been ironically tragic and I'm just waiting for the cliqued romcom ending, that everyone thinks is cheesy but secretly in love. Yet it doesn't seem to appear, its like I can see it almost reach and then it slips out from my finger only start the vicious cycle again.

I left a day ago. I know it's selfish but, well I always have been I guess. I was to selfish to stay in my last neighbourhood, but I wanted leave their anyway, it was my living hell. Tris and my baby are in good hands and I can't take my little Lily home yet as she was born premature and isn't currently breast fed so that means they have to keep her so she will get the right amount of nutrients and medication that she was starved from when born a month earlier keeping her under observation until we get the okay for her to leave.

As much as I want my family back I can't help but feel unwanted and useless! I felt unwanted because even though it was unintentional they still left me for a total of 8 months, one of the worst times of my life. Not even that knowing I fathered a child, no knowing is Tris was safe, those months are a fuzzy, painful blur.

I can't go even back in that room, let alone that hospital. I'm ashamed to say that every time I look at her, my heart swells, but the them the memory's flood back to me and I can feel it break a little bit more every time. Only just a tiny fraction but it hurts, it hurts like hell, smashing my stony exterior.

I want to go back to the time when she was the new striking initiate Uriah brought along with him. Back then everything was new and fresh, and still got to know the real me, about my hateful father, crazy mother and obvious commitment issues she still fell in love with me, even when shes way out of my league.

I love her, but when I look at her I see lost hope and beautifully tragic memories that freeze me to the core. However if we were both a little broken, the surely that okay. We can heal each other's broken hearts and tragic life story's, and get back to peace and serenity. It sounds so wrong to think it but I'm glad were both broken, she broke me and in the process herself.

If I was they only one damaged in our relationship it would end as I would be an angry mess and she wouldn't be. I know it's selfish and I would obviously always protect Tris no matter what, I would defend her with my life, but if we are both a little bit messed up and disgruntled we can knock our old past down, so we can build new foundations filled with love and faithfulness. Stronger, more stable than any life we ever could have imagined, better than we had ever built together to begin with. Everything completely safe and secure for our beautiful daughter to grow up in.

I'm lost in the moment staring blankly at the window, memories flowing through my mind like an old black and white indie movie, the rain pattering strongly against the window, creating a beautiful contrast with the images in front of my eyes and the pattering messy little raindrops filling my ears. I have always loved the rain. Loved staring out the window looking longingly at the raindrops, mind wondering as the condensation builds up around the edges of the windowsill at the change in temperature. I always feel some similarities with rain. I'm Strong and stone cold on the outside and warm and incredibly fascinating on the inside, just like rain.

I feel like the condensation covering the windows is creating a new world I can't quite see, looking out at the life desperately want, but can't have. At the minute though my girlfriend is know where in sight and I should be focused on her, how she is but I seem wrapped up in this imaginary life that's seems to far out of reach but incredibly enhancing. I should focus on the real her, yet can't see to.

All I can think about is TRIS, TRIS, and more TRIS. That is the spend my mind compels, the language I am fluent in and I can do is stare aimlessly out the window as if trying to telepathically connect with her which as far as I know doesn't work (but I'm trying). I feel the impossible urge to grab my jacket and run to her, but I'm scared about what will happen if I do.

One directions_** 'Baby you light up my world like nobody else'**_ breaks through my reservoir of thought so I begrudgingly slip out of fantasy land and trapes across the room to the counter top wear my phone is laid. I answer the phone not bothering with caller ID, the song telling enough.

"For heaven sake, why did you pick that bloody song for your ringtone? I hate it!" I pause for a breath "actually hate's not strong enough… you are such a girl" a snap out

Zeke squeals in annoyance "How dare you! One direction are amazing they don't suck, their beautiful, you suck" he screeches and I can already see the pout

"Yeahhhh, something like that!" I mumble " What did you want anyway, you ruined my…" I pause not really knowing what to say, because what was I doing? Fantasying about what life used to be like and feeling sorry for myself? But thankfully Zeke finished my sentence for me

"Pity party?" Zeke finishes… ASS "I called because Tris is awake and wants to see you like… now!" he says hopefully

"Oh...I'm on my way" I finalise "One direction do suck, I most definitely don't, I'm sexy! "I say wistfully, a smirk playing on my lips as I hear a squawk on the other line before I hang up.

I grab my bad boy leather jacket and keys racing out the door, unprepared and very scared to see my one true love. Billions of questions racing through my mind.

**A/N: So the gooey mush will be revealed next chapter. I would like to apologise for my abuse toward One Direction as I am personally not a fan but I'm sure many of you are and I felt it a girly enough song for Zeke and I'm not one to judge, I'm sure their great in your eyes and in mine okay. Please review I really, really love them.**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: In a weeks' time I will be going to America for two week then I will be straight back to school (literally off plane, school.) when I get home and I don't know if there will be Wi-Fi or time where I'm staying. I will hopefully update before Thursday and if I'm lucky at least once during that two week period. Goodbye :)**

**-naughtymngo123**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't update in awhile but I was in Florida and got incredibly caught up in Disney World and Harry Potter (I LOVE Harry Potter). I have been back three days and just got over the jet lag. I have been working on this chapter for a while but didn't have the time to finish its so and I decided I should probably get on with it for you guys. Rather than prolonging it. Okay, now onto chapter 21! Hope you like it! :)**

**Tobias' POV:**

I'm stood at the main doors of the hospital knowing that my fate will soon be sealed; though to anyone who saw me would probably think I was about to personally kill them. If I'm honest I just might. Today, in this moment it feels like the first time I plucked up the courage to kiss her on the river bank, dangerous white water coating sharp ridged rocks, contrasting with the little fire-flies and beautiful elm trees that consumed us.

Kissing the girl of my dreams, among the dangerous water covered rocks made fabulous fireworks splash in front of eyes, coating my vision with sparks flying high, you stood there in front of me, close enough to touch resulting in my lips reaching out and touching your lushes ones, my heart beats faster every time you reveal your amazing smile, something that makes my heart ache every time you've disappeared.

This time I'm petrified for a whole different reason! This time I'm coming back to the one that left me, knowing that this will be the day I find out if she actually still loves me or every time those words slipped out of her whispering lips, were just that, slipped out whispers. This time I have to actually tell her how she broke me, when she woke up last time it was the reliving feeling leaving my gut that made me forget, but this time I have sobered up and I need to know if she still wants me, wants our daughter, wants us both? or maybe neither. One thing I do know is that now I have Lily I'm not letting go of her, even if she doesn't love me anymore I still want Lily to know her farther. To know me.

I walk past the main desk making my way up to the main doors, shifting my eyes to Marlene's pissed off expression and hushed voices coming from her phone. I'm too focussed on my own problems to fixate on hers. If I remember I'm sure I will ask her later, but I have got bigger fish to fry.

I absentmindedly press the up button, waiting for the lift to arrive, letting my mind succumb to the last time I was in this lift. Then it hit me, I still don't know what's wrong with Tris, what happened before she blacked out, I don't know if it's permanent or anything, I was too full with my own self-pity to think about it. I have to find Zeke.

I jump out the elevator looking fanatically around for Zeke, he must, know he must.

"Hey mate? You okay?" I spin around head banging with the person infront... Will…

"Ahhh, Ummm, No?" I stutter out my answer but it comes out more of a question, earning me chuckle from the bloke in front. "Look, where's Zeke? I'm not playing games here! He knows about Tris'" I say my patients quickly resolving.

"You mean what's wrong with her?" I nod my head dumbly "Well because of she the damage to her brain, it can result in a wide range of symptoms, including: headache, being sick, blurred vision, difficulty walking. Considering that-"

"I don't need some stupid erudite lecture; I just need to know what's wrong." I say cutting Will short.

"Oh right… sorry" he says shyly rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "anyway, as I was saying, her condition is mild and more of a precaution than anything really but she fainted because her brain could register the oxygen levels in her lungs which caused her body to momentarily shut down, she should be okay…. Eventually" he says, using the extra brain cells that he doesn't think I have. He waves awkwardly and heads off in the other direction leaving me alone as my face comes into contact with the door. Tris' door! I was so focussed on Tris' well-being that whilst we were talking we were also subconsciously making our way to Tris' room without really knowing.

Its sad to think that I have memorised the steps and hallways to this god forsaken room that I can let my feet drag me their without my mind ever really processing it properly.

I take a deep calm breath making my head go all woozy and strange. "Okay Tobias... Time to face the music mate. Uggghhhhh" I grown out desperately trying to stifle the moan at the end (yet failing miserably!). My hand clasps around the sharp cold metal handle and push the door open to be met with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen that still, at times like these, they can take my breath away.

"Hi" a tiny Tris like voice squeaks out. My head spins in anticipation, for the next word, the next line, the next sentences. I try for a smile but it looks more like a grimace. "Wow, still approachable I see... Like a bed of nails!" I puff out a laugh, recalling one out first 'conversations' shall we say "Yeah and you still have a death wish" I say trying to keep the small talk going, but from the looks of Tris' face I know I just added salt to an open wound.

"Huuummm, something like that" she says deflecting my last comment. I scratch my neck awkwardly, trying to defuse the tension raging within my bloodstream! Almost like I'm drowning in alcohol. "So ummm, your okay now..?" I say with a twinge of hopefulness in my voice, shrugging it off nonchalantly when I know she read my expression.

"Yeah, Will explained everything the nosey -" she begins but i cut her off "Smart ass?" I finish for her. She just simply nods, a small smile dancing on her lips.

After that there's just an awkward silence neither of us really knowing what to do, let alone say. My little amount of patient is wearing thin until my resolve finally cracks. "You said you wanted talk? So talk" I deadpan, my stony facial features telling her I'm fed up of the tap dance we are doing around each other.

"Never one for subtlety, as always Tobias"

"Don't!" She gives me a questioning look, telling me I have gone insane, and at this point I might have. "Don't talk to me like you still know me, a lot of things have changed since... Since... Well you know" I say giving my hardest death glare, ultimately achieving nothing.

"I know, your right, I'm sorry. Lots of things have changed, but some are still the same, you may not still be the guy I fell in love with but im not tga girl either. Yes we have changed, yes I was stupid to ever let you go and yes I have royalty screwed everything up. In so sorry for hurting you baby, it was never my intension. I promise. I told you I would be back and I stayed true to it. When I got into that horror of a car crash I was coming home, we were coming home... me and Lily. God I'm so sorry babe. I know I put you through hell-" I cut her off again.

"Yeah you did, then I get the worst phone call off my life and I couldn't stop the awful pounding in my ears. I felt like I had died and gone deep into the depths of Tarturus only to be punished by Hades himself. Uggghhhhh you have no idea, I... I couldn't handle it Tris I let Four slip away only for Tobias to break through the cracks and that should be possible, I made sure so but you made that happen... You made me vunurable again and I HATE it!" I take a well needed breath, wishing the thoughts, the words, away. "I was Four and you were Six... And you left me." I choke out, hating how she's the only one able to bring emotion out of me.

"I know baby, and I'm so sorry, I really wish I didn't leave you, your the best thing that ever happened to me, but I got scared, you must realise how scary the whole situation was for me, 22 and pregnant. I didn't know who you'd feel about a baby, so I did the only thing I could think of, i wrote down my feelings and left, knowing-" She clears her throat tear threatening to fall, but if you didn't know her, you wouldn't think she'd ever cry, too strong for that. "Hoping, you would have faith in me coming back to you." She says tears welling up in her eyes, my heart breaking yet again because of this gorgeous girl.

"I did, but a car crash kind of changes things doesn't it!" I snap out, patience wearing thin "I had to find out you were pregnant from your doctor. I can't even explain how much my heart sank that, that was the reason you left, i thought you got pregnant with another mans kid, but no, the plot thickens. I had to find out from Uriah that the beautiful baby girl is mine, and you took her from me. I never thought you'd be scared of having a family with me." I state, my heart riddled with pain and anguish beating a mile a minute, thoughts all scrambled into one.

"WHAT!? No of course not. No! Never, no matter what you think I do love you and our baby, I'm not scared of you, I could never be scared of you! Of course I want a family with you but I'm 22 and made a mistake. That shouldn't deem the rest of my life. How come when I'm first admitted your 'worried and say you love me', now that I'm in the clear ans on the road to recovery its 'I can't stand to be in a room with you, you repulse me' crap, its all crap." She screams it like I'm the one who broke her heart, cutting through me like butter.

"You are NOT! And I mean not turning this unfortunate turn of events on me. I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself be susceptible to anymore misery. I will not break away like you did, you fell so hard. And yes I've learnt the hard way, to never let it get that far again. Its because you. Remember that!" I screech anger seeping through me, pulsing through my bloodstream, boiling up like a kettle about to overheat.

"Maybe so, but I'm trying to apologise for my mistakes, but apparently that's not good enough. Goodbye Tobias, we will come to an agreement about Lils an over time as you quite obviously don't want to be here anymore and quite frankly there's no talking to you anyway" at her words my heart immediately sinks with despair and realisation that I may have sent her to far this time, that line that's not actually their but you still not allowed to cross it. I have come crossed it, stomped on it and blown it into dust.

I shakily sit on the edge of her bed and lift her chin with my forefinger, trying my hardest to show her the love and compassion in my eyes. However all I get in return her jerking away from my touch and shifting her eyes to the potted plant on the other side of the room. "Not now Tobias, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Doctor says I need my rest and cut stress out of my life, and right now your not helping either one" she says it inaudibly but I still caught her weak words and accusing tone, followed by the stray tear rolling down her rosy red cheek. That twas me, I am the cause of her pain, I promised myself I would do everything to keep her and now I've just dug myself a deeper grave with to climb out off.

**A\N: Well that was not what i was expecting, but oh well, it was ment to be happy but yeah. This chapyer will be in two parts just so thetes no confusion, so dont fret, i thought you would prefer it now rather than later! So how have you guys been? all good I hope. Good summer? Hope you liked the chapter and I loved to here you comments and maybe someway to help improve my writing because I think I could do with some guidance. Please review, I mean you got this far right? So what's your favourite Insurgent quote? I would love to know. Okay, goodbye guys, thanks for reading. :)**

**-naughtymango123**


End file.
